Finn's A Douche
by Kudra23
Summary: In which Clarke is pissed and Bellamy has a very lucky day. Happens after Raven comes down from the Ark. Bellarke.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing in the 100 universe. I just play with the characters and plots for my own devious purposes. :)

Clarke sat by the fire, deep in thought. In her head, she could see Raven's and Finn's romantic reunion playing over and over again. In any other situation, it would have made her smile to see someone get a happy ending for once. But mostly she just felt sick to her stomach. If she was a normal girl on earth-that-was, she'd have probably felt jealous and heartbroken. But, too many horrific things had happened in her life and most days she felt much older than 17. She didn't have time for mind games, and that's exactly what this whole charade boiled down to. What Clarke felt most was pissed the fuck off. She'd reluctantly let him into her head and her heart a little bit and now she was the unwitting mistress in some tawdry romance novel love triangle and she absolutely loathed the fact that Finn had cast her in this role without her informed consent. Well, she was not going to play her assigned role. Clarke had never been very good at taking orders. The only person she respected enough for that was dead, floated on the word of her own mother.

She felt someone watching her. This wasn't unusual; most people in camp were watching her in one way or another. In the beginning, their looks involved distrust and resentment due to her elite upbringing on the Ark. The dynamic had changed though, and many of them now looked at her with a certain amount of respect for her actions as their only semi-qualified medic. They also regarded her with cautious wariness now that she and Bellamy were working together to lead them. He was the de facto leader, but everyone saw how he listened to what Clarke had to say and looked to her on important matters. She cautiously glanced around and mentally sighed when she saw Finn standing at the edge of the group, watching her with that woeful look in his eyes like _she_ was the one that had fucked _him_ over. To make her nightmare complete, he approached.

"Clarke," he said, voice low and intimate, as though mere hours ago he hadn't been making out with Raven, his _girlfriend_, in the middle of the forest.

"Go away Finn," she ordered quietly. "I have nothing to say to you." She was acutely aware that everyone was watching them. They might not know that she and Finn had sex in the bunker, but they all saw how doggedly he pursued her and it was impossible to miss his passionate reunion with Raven. Not only had Finn forced her into playing the dirty mistress, but he'd also given everyone in camp more ammunition to use against her.

He grabbed her arm. "We need to talk," he said firmly. "Alone."

Clarke shook her arm loose. "No." She turned back to the fire, dismissively. She saw Bellamy watching them from across the fire, face impassive. What she didn't see was Raven, standing behind them, watching the scene with a confused and worried look on her face.

Finn tried to grab her arm again and pull her up from her seat. "We have to talk about this, Clarke. You have to give me time to explain everything."

Clarke yanked her arm free from his grip. "Don't touch me," she hissed. "You have a girlfriend, dumbass. I'm not going anywhere with you."

Finn frowned. "I thought I'd never see her again," he said.

Clarke sighed. "Go away," she repeated. She turned to the fire, trying to ignore him in hopes that she could avoid making even more of a scene than they already had. There were a lot of things she wanted to say to him; but she wasn't going anywhere with him alone. That just wasn't right when she knew from the look on his face that he still wanted her. But if he didn't leave her alone, she was going to have to make a scene to get her point across. It'd serve him right since he was the one that put her in this position. She met Bellamy's eyes briefly and his lips twitched slightly, amused.

Finn grabbed her face and turned her attention back to him. "Clarke," he implored.

This sent Clarke over the edge, and she no longer gave a shit about their audience. She stood up and backed away from Finn until she was close to Bellamy's seat. "Don't touch me," she snapped. "Listen carefully, Finn. We are nothing. There is nothing between us."

"You know that's not true," he said.

"Quit looking at me like that. You have no right. You have a girlfriend. A girlfriend you told me nothing about. A girlfriend that is so amazing that she frigging built a pod and broke a million laws to come be with you."

"Clarke, that doesn't change how I feel about you, and how you feel about me. I thought I'd never see Raven again. To me, our relationship was over and I didn't want to dwell on losing her, so I didn't talk about it. Coming to Earth was like making a fresh start, and that's what we did. Together." Finn stared at her lovingly.

Clarke stood up straighter and put her hands on her hips.

"Uh oh, Princess is _pissed_," she heard Bellamy grumble, and she fought the urge to smirk at him.

"I call bullshit," she said harshly, and enjoyed Finn's look of surprise that his smooth words weren't working on her anymore. "You didn't tell me because you knew how I'd react. You knew I wouldn't touch you with a ten-foot pole if you told me about Raven. So you willfully misled me to get what you wanted. That's the lowest of the low. And what makes you even lower than Grounder slime is that you didn't just try to sleep with me. You tried to make me fall in love with you. You pursued me like a dog in heat; pulling out all the stops with the surprise "dates" and romantic looks. It's disgusting, and all I feel for you now is loathing."

"Clarke, I really care about you," Finn insisted. "I was pursuing you because there was something between us that was too strong to ignore. We've been through too much together to be torn apart by this."

Clarke burst out laughing. "Are you insane?" she asked. "We barely know each other."

Finn met her eyes meaningfully. "Coming to earth has been a nonstop rollercoaster, and every day has felt like a month. I feel like I've known you forever."

"That's not love, it's _adrenaline_," she said archly. "You do _not_ deserve Raven. She's so awesome, I kinda wish I swung that way; I'd show her what it's like to be with someone with actual balls."

Bellamy burst out laughing, accompanied by the rest of their audience.

"Yeah, I'm starting to regret not swinging your way, too," a voice spoke from over her shoulder.

Clarke spun around, staring at the beautiful, angry girl behind her. Oh no! She had hoped that Raven would miss the floor show. She knew she'd hear the rumors about them since Finn had been very openly chasing her around since they landed, but she didn't want to publicly embarrass the girl.

"Raven!" she said, helplessly. "I am _so_ sorry about all this."

Raven smiled grimly at her. "It's not your fault. I know you didn't know about me. And honestly?" She turned an expression of pure wrath on Finn. "I'm kind of glad it happened. It let me see Finn's true colors."

"Feel free to make out with each other to get revenge!" Bellamy interjected with a lascivious grin.

"Shut up," Finn snapped. "You're the biggest manwhore in camp. Nothing I could ever do would put me on _your_ level."

"Hey," Clarke said sharply. "Leave Bellamy out of it; this has nothing to do with him. If you want to be pissed at someone; be pissed at yourself for being such a douchewad."

"Sure, defend him, like you always do." Finn's voice was petulant.

"Defend him?" Clarke parroted. "Since when do I defend him? I'm the one constantly butting heads with him about _everything_."

"Yeah, but you also have this weird respect thing going and when the shit hits the fan, he's the one you look to."

"What's between Bellamy and I is none of your damned business," Clarke replied hotly.

"You think we don't all see the tension between you two?" Finn responded bitterly. "You look at each other like you can't decide whether to rip each other apart or rip each other's clothes off."

"Even if that were true, again, it'd be none of your damned business," Clarke repeated. "You and I aren't together, Finn, and we'll never be together. So you get no say in what I do."

"I can't believe you're reading me the riot act, but defending him. What he does to girls is way worse."

"Actually, it's not."

"What?" His voice was incredulous.

"Bellamy doesn't lie and manipulate girls to get what he wants. They all know that he's not interested in a relationship; there are no illusions. When they sleep with him, they know it's completely casual and it's their choice whether or not to get involved."

"Right," Finn said, in disbelief. "Like he can have that constant revolving door harem of his without lying his ass off."

Clarke glanced at Bellamy giving him the full onceover, enjoying the brief look of shock in his eyes, and then back at Finn, expression skeptical. "Have you _seen_ Bellamy?" she asked rhetorically. "Trust me; he doesn't need any help getting laid."

Bellamy chose that moment to interject again. "For the record, Princess? Neither do you." He returned her onceover with interest, his dark eyes promising all sorts of lovely things.

"Huh," she said breathlessly. "Good to know."

He held out his hand to her, body language a challenge. Oh yes, things between them would always be a challenge, of one sort or another. She smirked at him and took his hand, letting him tug her down next to him. Sitting so close to Bellamy was heady. Every inch of them that touched through their clothing burned. He wrapped a proprietary arm around her and instead of making her feel suffocated, she felt safe for the first time since coming to Earth. Their eyes met and she shivered at the dark promise there. She pointedly ignored Finn, who was staring at them like they'd suddenly sprouted another head (which down here, was totally possible). Instead, she closed her eyes and leaned her head against Bellamy's strong shoulder. She grabbed the hand that wasn't wrapped around her and started tracing faint patterns across his palm, feeling vindicated when he shivered and pulled her closer.

"You're playing with fire, Princess," he whispered, and the feel of his hot breath on her ear made her shudder in response.

'Bring it on,' she thought. They continued to sit together, Bellamy occasionally joining one of the conversations around them, while the tension between them ratcheted steadily upward. Clarke had never felt so alive and so on fire. After about 30 minutes of Finn trying to talk to her and Clarke completely ignoring him, he left.

She was finally able to relax and enjoy herself, a prospect that hadn't seemed possible since coming to Earth. There was something very deliberate about this thing with Bellamy that she hadn't experienced yet. Their lives on Earth had been fraught with disaster, death, and adrenaline. The times she'd let Finn close and opened up to him had been reactions to a life-changing event or revelation. But here, now, this had nothing to do with fear and near-death-experiences. This wasn't a reaction to the Finn drama, or a reaction to anything at all. It was all about Clarke and Bellamy and the connection they'd had since the beginning. He made an offer (challenge) and she chose to accept it. The purity of that was intoxicating. It was nice to make a decision that wouldn't result in someone's death.

An hour later and Clarke felt like she would burst. Bellamy's adventurous hands had made little trails of heat up and down her arm, her back, and had recently come to rest on the base of her neck, dexterous fingers massaging. She was vibrating with lust, and she decided it was time to take things up a notch. So, she grabbed his free hand, and very deliberately placed kisses along his palm, letting her tongue peak out and caress his flesh. Then, she blew on it. Bellamy actually growled. It was the hottest thing she'd ever heard, and she raised her eyes to meet his in challenge, blue clashing defiantly with dark brown. He stood abruptly, in the middle of a conversation, and dragged Clarke away from the fire. Once they were away from prying eyes, he pushed her back against a tree and claimed her mouth roughly with his. She opened instantly, welcoming his insistent tongue. His mouth was incredible, and she felt like she was flying. He pulled away abruptly, smirking at her whimper of protest.

"You've been a very naughty girl, Clarke," he rasped, and the sound of his lust filled words made her feel hot all over.

She met his eyes with a sultry expression. "Are you going to punish me?"

Bellamy's eyes darkened to nearly black in response. "Oh, fuck… Princess…" He kissed her again, pouring all his pent up frustration and lust into it, pinning her body against the tree. Clarke felt like she was burning up as she completely lost control. She wrapped one hand around his neck to tug on his hair, and the other reached down to grab his ass, pulling him roughly against her. The feel of him there, hard and ready, made her moan into his mouth. He ground into her, and she reflexively wrapped her legs around his waist. Her mouth left his reluctantly to take a breath and then groaned as he moved his lips to her neck.

"Oh fuck," she gasped.

He pulled back to look in her eyes, and she felt staggered by how much he needed her. It was heady knowing she could bring this powerful man to his knees. He glanced around, looking vaguely surprised that they were propped against a tree and could still hear people talking around the fire not far behind them.

"Let's get out of the woods," he said. As much as he wanted to take her right here and now, he knew it wasn't safe. Grounders could come at any second, and while camp was only marginally safer, at least it had numbers going for it, and people on watch. Plus, "What I have planned for you is going to take a while."

"Holy shit," Clarke exhaled breathily. She'd completely forgotten where they were too. Her dead father could've come up and tapped her on the shoulder and she'd have never noticed. Bellamy was intoxicating all on his own, and the two of them together was explosive. She'd always kind of suspected that would be the case, but even her wildest imaginings couldn't touch on the reality.

Bellamy rested his forehead against hers, chuckling as he rubbed their noses together. "I'm right there with you, Princess." His voice was unsteady and his eyes held a strange combination of lust and vulnerability.

Clarke decided to bail him out. "So, your place or mine?" she asked cheekily, pleased when he laughed.

"Mine," he said instantly, "more privacy." He met her eyes, suddenly wondering if she wouldn't want the stigma of being seen leaving his tent in the morning.

She caught his vulnerable expression after he suggested his place, and could tell what he was thinking. "Everyone else can go to hell."

"I just…" he started, not really knowing what he was trying to say. "You're different."

He paused, struggling for words. When he'd propositioned Clarke, he'd never really expected her to accept. He also hadn't expected just how strong the bond between them was when they weren't both fighting it tooth and nail. He reached out to her and she accepted, and that action destroyed all the carefully built walls between them and he was staggered by just how much he wanted her. All she did was rub the palm of his hand, and he almost came in front of the whole camp. When their lips finally met, it felt like his whole body was exploding from inside out. It was terrifying and incredible and suddenly he had no idea what the hell he'd gotten himself into. They'd opened this door, and now it was too late to go back. The intention was to have some really hot sex, but with one touch of their lips they were both down the rabbit hole.

Clarke wanted to chuckle at how awkward this conversation was, but she didn't want Bellamy to take it the wrong way and think she was laughing at him. The fact that he was even trying to talk about this was pretty epic. Apparently he was also taken surprise by the strength of their connection. She'd known it'd be incredible with him, but the two of them together was like dropping an H bomb in a volcano. All this and they hadn't even had sex yet. The way Bellamy was looking at her now, she wasn't sure whether she wanted to hug him or tie him up and do delicious things to him.

"Is this about Spacewalker?" he asked reluctantly, as though he hated the very notion of appearing insecure.

"No," she said firmly. "The fact that it also got Finn off my back was just an added bonus. I don't like the way he's constantly putting you down. It's one thing to disagree with you about issues in camp, but his attacks are personal. I think he's jealous because you're the only one that can get me to admit when I'm wrong." She glanced at him with amusement, "which rarely happens, of course!"

Bellamy chuckled, the throaty sound vibrating through her from head to toe. "Of course," he agreed.

"I'm not like Finn," she continued, "I don't play with people's emotions."

"I know," he said simply. "Normally I wouldn't give a shit if I was being used, because it goes both ways. But this is different somehow." He paused. "I can't do this if you're going to regret it and sneak out of my tent in the middle of the night," he admitted, refusing to meet her eyes.

Clarke felt her breath catch in her throat. She carefully reached out a hand and turned his head slightly so their eyes met. She trapped his beautiful dark eyes with hers.

"I'm not going to regret it," she vowed. Then she smirked. "Unless of course, you don't do your job right."

Bellamy growled and attacked her mouth, tongue tangling with hers while he pressed her against the tree. When he pulled away, he said, "I'm going to do my job so well, you aren't going to have one scrap of clothing intact tomorrow morning and you'll have to wear mine."

Clarke moaned at his words, suddenly picturing him doing exactly that. "Tent. Now," she ordered, kissing him hard and rubbing their bodies together.

He pulled away slightly and grabbed her by the hand, tugging her urgently in the direction of his tent. She struggled a little, legs uncoordinated with lust. The looks he kept giving her along the way made her stumble all over again. What felt like years later, but was probably only minutes, they reached their destination. Bellamy opened the tent flap and led Clarke inside. Pulling her to a standstill in front of him, he looked her up and down.

"Gotta frisk you for weapons," he said huskily, running his hands over her ass and up her back. He leaned in close, breath hot on her neck as he gave her a thorough pat-down over her clothes. He found a knife in her front pocket at dropped it on the crate he used as a table. He kneeled down and started to untie her sneakers. "Better make sure you don't have anything hidden in these." He pulled off her sneakers and socks, and then his own, chucking the offending footwear away. Clarke, impatient, reached down and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and yanked him back up.

"My turn," she said triumphantly, reaching around to grab his ass.

She squeezed firmly, and then continued to explore his body outside his clothes. She found three knives secreted away and added them to the pile on the crate. Bellamy leaned in and captured her lips in a hot kiss. Clarke ran her hands up into his hair and tugged sharply, earning a moan. Driven by the need to be as close as possible, she jumped up slightly and wrapped her legs around his waist, trusting him to be able to carry her weight. She hissed at the heady feel of their bodies pressed together. He wrapped his hands around her, keeping her tightly pressed against him while he navigated the few feet to his bed. Gently, he dropped her down on her back and then lowered his body to line up with hers. They both groaned at the sensation.

"Clothes!" she ordered, as she nibbled the space behind his ear.

He chuckled. "Well, I did make a promise to a lady." With that, he grabbed the base of her t-shirt and ripped it up the front. He took a moment to enjoy the debauched picture she made, lying on his bed, eyes gone navy with lust, breasts heaving in her bra. He ran a finger along the underside of it.

"Don't even think about it," Clarke snapped. "It's my only one. Unless you're OK with the whole camp watching me bounce around braless?" Her tone was all challenge.

Bellamy growled at the thought of all the guys getting a free show. Seeing Clarke's triumphant expression, he knew that's what she'd been aiming for. He pulled her up slightly, into his body, and tore off the remnants of the t-shirt. Then, he undid the clasps of her bra and gently pulled it off. He theatrically folded it into small squares and placed it reverently on the crate. He was rewarded with an amused giggle from the beautiful blonde below him.

Clarke was blown away by the free and happy smile on Bellamy's face as he looked down at her. There was a shit ton of lust there, too, and it made her wish she had magic powers so she could vanish all their clothes. He leaned over suddenly and licked both of her nipples, blowing hot air across them.

"Oh fuck," Clarke moaned, arching up into his mouth. Her clothes weren't even completely off yet and she felt like she was going to come.

Bellamy smirked at her reaction, and his hands went rest on her waist and stopped. He met her eyes in question. She nodded so vigorously it startled a laugh out of him as he began to tug them down. He tossed the pants over his shoulder with a flourish, loving the smile it brought to her face. He paused, blown away by the picture she presented, in just her underwear.

"You're beautiful," he whispered reverently, running gentle hands up her legs as he hovered over her again.

Clarke blushed, and then tugged anxiously at his shirt hem. "Strip," she ordered. He hurriedly complied, reaching down to grab the hem so he could yank the shirt over his head. "Stop!" Clarke said, putting a restraining hand on his arm. He looked at her in question, worried that she was changing her mind. She met his eyes in challenge. "I meant strip… you know, for real." She waved a hand imperiously at him.

He looked shocked for a moment at her request, but then, after a protracted moment, he stood languidly. Giving her his best 'come hither' smile, he ran his hands down his chest and started to play with the button on his pants. Clarke let out a cheer and gave him a lascivious wink. He popped the button open and then ran his hand back up his chest, doing a little shimmy with his hips. Clarke burst out laughing and yelled,

"Oh yeah, take it off!"

He smirked and grabbed the hem of his shirt. Then, he twirled around so his back was facing her, and raised his arms above his head, pulling the shirt off with them. He swung it around a few times before tossing it over his head in her general direction. Clarke reached out and grabbed the shirt, squealing like a school girl as she did so. She held it up to her face, loving the scent of him. He somehow managed to smell like woods and leather and man without having the heavy funk you'd expect after this long with no real showers.

Bellamy peeked over one shoulder at her and winked, eyes full of mischief. It was incredible watching someone so normally controlled totally get into the spirit of it. It struck her suddenly how young the two of them were, and it was nice to have this opportunity to act their ages. It was like the walls of the tent shut out the rest of the world, and when they were inside, they could be whoever they wanted. Bellamy grabbed her attention by dropping his pants to the floor, still facing away from her, and then purposefully bent over in slo-mo to step out of them. He tossed them over his head. Wow, he had an incredible ass. She licked her lips, and she caught him smirking as he saw her expression through his bent legs.

He stood back up slooooowly, running his hands up his legs and over his fabulous butt. He put his hands on his hips and then wiggled around to shake his ass at her. Finally, he dropped the boxers, and spun around as he whipped them at her. She was so enthralled with the frontal view that the cloth smacked her in the face. She heard him chuckle as she tossed them aside so she could see him better. He was even better looking than she imagined. And yes, she'd imagined it!

"Woohoo!" she cheered. She ripped off her panties and threw them at him. He caught them deftly and his eyes darkened again as they focused fully on her naked form.

He lowered himself to the bed and crawled up her body until they were aligned. Clarke instinctively arched up into him, causing him to moan needily. He bent down and captured her lips. They felt like velvet against his. Having their naked skin touching from head to toe sent small explosions off in his head. He'd never needed anyone as much as he needed this girl. He felt a sudden wave of possessiveness wash over him. Uh oh. He was in trouble. Clarke wrapped her legs around his ass, forcing them closer together. He groaned at the delicious friction. He'd always known Clarke would be the death of him.

He moved his lips away from her mouth, smiling at the whimper of protest. He trailed them down the graceful column of her neck and finally over her breasts. They were perfect. He took turns lavishing each one, relishing in the throaty moans he tugged from her lips. She was so responsive; he could almost come just from listening to her. He mentally filed that thought away for later experimenting. Clarke tugged sharply at his hair when he tried to pull away from her breasts.

"Patience, Princess," he teased, voice throaty, and lips red and plump from kissing. When he met her eyes, he was gratified to see the effect he had on her.

He continued his exploration down her body, stopping to kiss her stomach and poke his tongue into her belly button, which startled a laugh out of her. Then, he kissed both thighs, scooting up a bit to give her room to spread her legs. 'Ooh, flexible!' his inner teenage boy thought lasciviously. He took a peek at her face, and saw that she looked surprised. 'Spaceboy must not have been as much of an explorer as he claims,' he inwardly mused. He raised a brow in question, and when she nodded her permission he continued his mission to ruin her for all other men. First, he blew on the mound between her legs.

"Oh, fuck," Clarke hissed, hips lurching up in response.

Bellamy used his hands to spread her legs further, and pressed gentle kisses on the insides of her thighs, letting his tongue out a little to make a wet trail. Then he blew hot air on it. Clarke moaned and jumped again. He placed his hands firmly on each thigh to hold her in place, and began kissing and licking in earnest. Finally, he gave an experimental kiss to her clit.

"Ngg! Bellamy…" Clarke was staring down at him, blue eyes so dark they were nearly black. She was caressing her breasts absentmindedly as she watched him. It was Bellamy's turn to moan.

He turned back to his prize and licked a stripe over her clit, pausing to blow on it after. "Mmm," he murmured, lips vibrating against her and making her cry out, "you taste delicious."

The combination of his lips and tongue and vibrating voice made Clarke scream as she climaxed. "Fuck," she exhaled as she came down. The sight of Clarke coming nearly made Bellamy lose it. She grabbed him and yanked him up so he was on top of her. "I need you inside me, now!" she ordered breathlessly.

"Fuck," he hissed, lining himself up with her wet core and plunging in. He paused once he was fully inside, letting them both adjust. "Clarke," he groaned. "You feel incredible."

Clarke could only respond with a loud moan, as she recovered and snapped her hips upward, demanding that he move. He willingly complied, wrapping her legs around his hips and holding her in place to make his thrusts more forceful. She didn't have a lot of experience to compare it to, but Bellamy was incredible at this. Everything about him was a giant turn-on, from his powerful aura to his ridiculously sexy body. And he knew how to use all of it to maximum advantage. She had the worrying notion that he was ruining her for all other men. His mouth was insane, and the things he'd done with it… she'd read about them in books, but had never experienced it for herself. God, was she missing out.

She felt a little bad for not returning the favor, but she needed this: him inside her. There'd be time to experiment with other things later. He plunged in and out and after a while, she was able to time her own thrusts to counter his. His cock was the perfect size, keeping her right at the threshold between pleasure and pain. She dug her nails into his back to aid in her thrusts, and reveled in the sound of his husky voice crying out. She had the sudden urge to change things up.

She slowed down a bit to get his attention. "Roll over," she commanded. His expression turned from confusion to his trademark smirk.

"Why am I not surprised you want to be on top, Princess?" he chuckled, voice raspy with lust and exertion.

"Well, you really need to learn to take turns," she said archly, voice equally breathless.

He rolled over onto his back and pulled Clarke on top of them, somehow managing not to pull out of her. She squirmed around a bit and adjusted until she found a comfortable position on top of him, hands on his chest as she started to ride him.

"Oh fuck," he moaned. "You are so hot." He started to thrust his hips upward in time with hers.

"Ooooh," she replied. "This makes you go even deeper." She leaned back a little, bouncing up and down like a porn star. She decided to tease him a little, so she took her hands off his chest and rubbed them over her breasts, tweaking each nipple.

His eyes, if possible, went even darker and he growled at her as his thrusts increased in tempo. "Fuck…. Yes…" he hissed.

Clarke looked downward to where their bodies were joined. The sight of his cock sliding in and out of her made her feel dizzy with lust. There was something so primal and erotic about it. She met Bellamy's faster thrusts and locked eyes with his. She wanted to watch his face while he came.

"I'm so close," she said raggedly.

"Uhn… me too…"

Another minute of thrusting and Clarke came again. The feel of her clenching around him sent Bellamy over the edge right behind her. The world exploded in a miasma of bright lights, followed by darkness in the afterglow. Clarke slumped against Bellamy, whimpering as he softened and slid out of her. She collapsed against his chest, and he wrapped his arms instinctively around her, holding her in place as they waited for their brains to get back online again. A few minutes later, Clarke broke the silence.

"Fuck, why did we wait so long to do that?" she wondered.

Bellamy's laugh was pure and true. "Must be the radiation."

Clarke snuggled her face against his neck. "How do you smell so good all the time?"

Bellamy ran a hand gently up and down her back as she relaxed against him. "It's just my natural scent, Princess."

"Mmm," she murmured as she snuggled in again. She was so comfortable and blissed out she didn't want to move for at least a year. "Am I squishing you?"

Bellamy's voice was a low rumble against her. "You're fine." One of his wandering hands came to rest on her lower back, and the other tangled in her hair.

Clarke closed her eyes and relaxed fully. She was very happy Bellamy was a snuggler. She tried to keep her thoughts at bay, but they crept up on her in the comfortable silence. This had become so much more than they had planned. What was going to happen now? She felt like such a cliché, wanting to keep the untamable lion for herself. She knew his approach to sex. She hadn't come into this expecting to feel so possessive over him. She was fighting the urge to mark him as hers. What the fuck was up with that? She knew he felt that this was different too, at least to an extent, because he made a point of telling her he couldn't sleep with her if she was going to regret it. She knew he felt their connection just as strongly as she did, but she wasn't sure if he actually wanted to do something about it. She decided to be a big girl and just ask him about it.

"I have a problem," she said quietly.

She felt the slightest stiffening from his body at her words. "What's that, Princess?" His tone was suddenly guarded.

"I think you've ruined me for other men," she said lightly, hoping he might get the seriousness of her intent behind the levity.

Bellamy's body relaxed beneath hers again, and she wondered what he thought she was going to say. "That was the plan," he said, and she could hear the smirk in his voice, but there was also a touch of gravity.

"Have I ruined you for other women?" she asked, deciding to just get it out there.

"Yes," he said simply, arms wrapping more tightly around her. She lifted her head so she was looking into his beautiful, dark eyes. "Just the thought of you with anyone else makes me murderous." His eyes held a challenge. "Can you handle that?"

Clarke nodded solemnly. "Just as long as you know it goes both ways. If I'm yours, then you're mine. I don't share well."

Bellamy chuckled darkly. "Neither do I."

"I have no idea what I'm doing," Clarke admitted. "I was not planning on feeling like this after sleeping with you. I just thought it'd be really hot. Which it was, but I underestimated the effect it would have on me. I've never been in a relationship before. Never really wanted one."

Bellamy nodded. "Once I realized I was willing to turn you down if this was about Finn, I knew I was in trouble."

"So, what will you be telling your harem?" she wondered.

He smirked. "That I won't be needing their services anymore."

"They won't be happy."

"Fuck it," he said idly, not seeming very concerned.

Just thinking about the other girls in camp throwing themselves at Bellamy made her growl. She sat up and straddled him. His head turned so that his dark eyes met hers, looking surprised at her sudden change in position. She knew her eyes burned with the possessive jealousy she was feeling.

"Well, they can't have you," she said, voice low and sibilant. "You're mine." She enjoyed the sight of his eyes darkening at her words and tone. "Say it," she ordered, running her nails over his nipples and grinding down on him.

Bellamy smirked and shook his head.

Clarke leaned down and bit his nipples, hard enough to hurt, and then soothed them with her tongue. She raked her nails down Bellamy's chest, following the path they made with her mouth. She licked his belly button and then blew hot air over it. Bellamy bucked upward instinctively and moaned loudly.

"Fuck," he hissed. "Princess…"

Clarke ignored him and laid a trail of kisses over his stomach, making a steady path downward. She looked up and met his eyes, expression devious. Then she proceeded to kiss and lick every inch of him except his cock. He groaned and tried to buck his hips upward to get her to touch him where he needed it most. She straddled his lower legs and used her weight to hold him down. She blew hot air over his straining cock but then proceeded to ignore it again, licking a stripe up the inside of his left thigh. She had no idea where she was getting this brazenness from; her experience with sex was very limited. Something about Bellamy brought out her inner vixen.

"Please…" he begged, and she loved having the power to make this incredible man beg for her.

She looked him in the eyes, expression demanding. "Say it," she prompted.

"I'm yours, I'm yours, I'm yours!" he growled.

Clarke rewarded him by engulfing his cock in her hot mouth, swirling her tongue around the head so she could feel it from all sides. She'd never thought she'd particularly like this part of sex, but Bellamy's cock was incredible. It smelled like him and she loved how it pulsed inside her mouth. He yelled out something unintelligible, and bucked his hips up. Clarke backed off so she wouldn't choke, and then tightened her lower body around his legs to keep him still. She continued to lick and suck her prize while fondling his balls with her fingers. After a while, his thrusts got more erratic.

"I'm gonna come!" he gasped in warning.

Clarke ignored him and kept sucking. A few seconds later, he jerked suddenly and warm sluices of come spurted inside her mouth. She wasn't experienced in swallowing that much liquid at once, so some of it dribbled down her chin. Bellamy collapsed against the floor, spent. When he opened his eyes to look at her, his skin was flushed and his pupils blown. He looked gorgeous. He sucked in a breath when he saw the come on her chin.

"Clarke," he rasped out, sitting up suddenly to cradle her face in his. "You look so fucking hot like this." He licked the come off her face and then kissed her deeply, running his tongue all over the inside of her mouth.

He reached down and ran his fingers along her dripping folds. The thought that she still had his come inside her made him semi-hard again despite coming twice in a short period of time. The way she took control and ordered him around took him by surprise. What further took him by surprise is how much it turned him on. He probably shouldn't be surprised since it was Clarke's commanding behavior and refusal to submit to his will that drew him to her so strongly. Now, it was his turn to be in control and claim his prize. Her sky blue eyes were darkened with lust, and it was gratifying that she enjoyed sucking him off almost as much as he had. He met her eyes challengingly, silently asking if she was willing to play along. She arched a brow as if to say, 'Bring it on.'

"Get on all fours," he ordered, voice brooking no room for argument.

She watched him curiously for a moment, before complying. The sight of her on all fours, perky naked ass in his face made him quiver with desire. Everything about her was red hot. He kneeled behind her and ran his hands along her back, loving the feel of her soft, pale skin. He ran them down her thighs on the outside, and then back up on the inside. She moaned softly as they brushed against her folds briefly before pulling away. She whimpered in protest. He draped himself over her, hips to ass, chest to back. He ran his hands over her stomach and up to cup her breasts, tweaking her nipples.

"Ung… Bellamy…" she hissed, thrusting her ass backward into his cock.

"Uhn uhn, naughty Princess," he said, breath hot against her ear. "Not yet." She groaned as he ran his right hand down her stomach and rubbed it against her folds. "You're so wet for me." He played with her clit. When she was close to coming, he pulled his hand away.

"Fuck, Bellamy, please!" she begged.

He pulled away from her body entirely until he was kneeling behind her again. Then, he ran his hands over her ass, placing went kisses on her cheeks. He spread her legs as far as he could, and then darted his tongue out. Clarke dropped her face down to the floor to change the angle so he could lick her dripping folds.

"Oh God," Clarke screamed.

Bellamy pulled his mouth away and draped himself over her again, thrusting his cock deep inside her vagina. He wrapped his arms possessively around her body, running his nails over her nipples while he thrust brutally in and out.

"Say you're mine, Clarke," he demanded.

"Ngh! I'm yours!" she gasped helplessly, body completely under his command.

Bellamy's grin was feral and triumphant as he sped up the pace, making sure that every thrust hit her inner walls. He pulled his hand away from her nipples and ran it down her body to touch her clit. The combination of the dual stimulation had Clarke shrieking a constant stream of gibberish. A few strokes later and she came explosively, and once again the feel of her around him brought Bellamy with her. They rode out their high together until eventually Clarke collapsed face first on the bed. Bellamy managed to sprawl next to her so he didn't crush her small body. He twisted so he was on his side, facing her and rubbed his hand over her back soothingly. Clarke turned her head to face him and grinned, blissful and uninhibited.

"Wow…" she murmured, clearly not able to find her words yet.

Bellamy just grinned in pure male satisfaction and preened a little.

Clarke chuckled, voice low and throaty and post-orgasmic and it gave him the shivers despite the fact that he'd just come for the third time in 30 minutes. She twisted around so she was on her side too, facing him. She put a hand on his chest. They laid there just enjoying the afterglow for a while, not feeling the need to talk. They drifted off to sleep, both physically and mentally exhausted.

When Clarke woke the following morning she was hit by several facts in quick succession: first, she wasn't in her tent; second, she hadn't woken up once from nightmares; and third, she felt comfortable and safe. There were arms around her. Bellamy's arms! Her brain whirred as she remembered the events of the previous evening. Holy fucking shit… she grew a little damp just thinking about how hot that had been. She opened her eyes and was rewarded with a sleeping Bellamy. They were situated face to face, and his arm was draped over her stomach to rest on her back. He looked so calm and peaceful in sleep. He didn't exude any of the power that he did while awake; when he was asleep he actually looked his age. She could get used to this: getting a good night's sleep and waking up to this beautiful boy. She hoped the ravages of life on Earth didn't rip them apart. Bellamy twitched, nose scrunching up cutely, and then his eyes blinked sleepily open. They focused on hers instantly, and she watched as he caught up with current events in his head like she had. He watched her warily, probably waiting to see what her reaction would be in the cold light of day.

"Morning," she said, smiling at him in reassurance. His lips twitched upward in response.

"Morning, Princess." His voice was low and husky with sleep and it made Clarke shiver. She scooted closer and he wrapped his free arm obligingly around her.

"How did you sleep?" she wondered.

"Like a boy that got supremely lucky last night," he smirked. "You?"

"Best sleep ever," she admitted. "No nightmares."

His smile was genuine, clearly happy that being around him made her feel safe. He rolled onto his back, pulling Clarke with him. She draped herself over his body and nuzzled her cheek into his chest. They enjoyed a rare moment of peace as they took in the early morning sounds of the local fauna coming to life. Whatever came next, they would face it together.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing in the 100 universe. I just play with the characters and plots for my own devious purposes. :)

When Clarke left Bellamy's tent that morning, she could not for the life of her wipe the stupid grin off her face. Not even the sight of half the camp not-so-discreetly milling around nearby was enough to dent her good mood. She felt Bellamy step up

behind her, and his strong, vital presence at her back made her feel safe. She leant back into him a bit, reflexively, and he kissed the top of her head. The move appeared spontaneous, but Clarke knew it wasn't: he was publicly claiming her. The fact that Finn was one of the crowd wasn't lost on either of them. Clarke mentally rolled her eyes at his presence. Did the boy have no shame? She turned to Bellamy, who flashed a brief, but real, smile before heading off to confer with Miller. She slapped him on the ass as he went, enjoying the momentary surprise before he gave her a salacious wink over his shoulder. Hey, she'd warned him that the claiming would go both ways. Plus, she knew her actions amused him and she wanted him to have a bit of happiness to buffer against whatever hellish new problems they'd have to face today.

Like a dark cloud determined to rain on her hot, sexy parade, Finn swooped in on her. Clarke ignored him and began the trek to the med-bay. There weren't any patients currently residing there, and she had plans to take advantage of the temporary calm to clean and make up more supplies for the next disaster. She'd stop for morning food rations on the way.

"Are you done?" Finn asked, voice antagonistic.

Clarke sighed. "Done with what?" Given Finn's recent behavior, she knew saying nothing wouldn't deter him. Best to get this over with as quickly as possible.

Finn pinned her with a glare. "Done getting revenge for what I did."

Clark was shocked. "What?" she asked.

"You slept with Bellamy. Are we even now? Can we get back to normal?"

It was Clarke's turn to glare. "Sleeping with Bellamy had nothing to do with you."

Finn's expression was grimly triumphant. "Yeah, right. You go from loathing the guy to jumping him… while I'm standing right there. And I'm supposed to believe this isn't about me?"

"You were the one that pointed out that there was something between Bellamy and me. You said we act like we aren't sure if we want to rip each other apart or rip each other's clothes off. Well, you were right. We chose the second, far more enjoyable, option." Clarke grinned, imagining it. She grabbed a serving of nuts and berries and continued on her way to the med-bay, eating as she went.

"I can forgive you for sleeping with Bellamy," Finn announced, as though this was some grand gesture on his part.

Clarke glared at him. "I don't recall asking for or needing your forgiveness. I did nothing wrong."

Finn looked like he was amping up for a good rant, when,

"Yo, Finn!" Monty called from outside his tent. "I need your help, dude." When Finn looked back at Clarke, hesitating, she saw Monty wink at her over his shoulder. She continued on her way to the med-bay, relieved, while Finn went to see what Monty wanted. She was a little surprised to see Raven inside.

"Morning," she called with a bright smile. "Are you injured?"

Raven smiled back. "Nope. Waiting for you, actually." She paused. "Also, avoiding Finn."

Clarke's smile fell. "Yeah, he was waiting with the crowd outside Bellamy's tent this morning."

"Oh," Raven said quietly. "I shouldn't be surprised." She looked very disappointed.

Clarke took a tentative step closer. "I'm so sorry. I hate that Finn has put us in this fucked up place. It's like he wants us to fight over him or something."

Raven smiled grimly at her. "It's not your fault, Clarke. He was trying to feed me a bunch of bullshit last night after we left the fire, but since I'd overheard his conversation with you, it was hard to believe he was sincere."

"You came down here for him," Clarke said. "That's some serious devotion. What are you going to do?"

Raven sighed. "I don't know. He's my only real family. My biological family, well, let's just say they're not in the picture. Finn's it. We grew up together. I feel like I've always loved him."

"You should talk to him if he means that much to you," Clarke said. "Maybe you can work things out."

Raven nodded. "I will. But I can't be with him as things stand now. It used to be that he was the only person on the Ark that I felt I could trust, and now I can't even trust him not to run around on me."

Clarke sighed. "Well, this sucks. I really hope that he pulls his head out of his ass and realizes how good he's got it with you. You deserve to get your happy ending."

Raven's smile turned devious. "Speaking happy endings, did you get yours?"

Clark's eyes instantly went wide and dreamy. "Oh, _did I ever_."

Raven burst out laughing at Clark's expression. "Oh, girl, you've got it bad!"

"It's not how I planned it!" Clark said wildly, "It's not how either of us planned it… but once we dropped those walls… it was chaos in the very best way possible."

"So it was hot?"

Clark blushed. "Red hot. Like nuclear apocalypse hot." She stared off into space, remembering.

Raven chuckled. "I haven't been here long, but even _I _could see the tension between you two."

Bellamy chose that moment to walk past the med-bay doors, surrounded by his hunting party. He looked in at Clarke, winked, and blew her a kiss. Clarke made an exaggerated display of catching the kiss and putting it in her pocket, and Bellamy burst out laughing. This caused everyone in the immediate vicinity to gape at him. He never so openly displayed his emotions in public unless it was anger. The hunting party continued on, throwing wary glances at their leader.

When Raven recovered and pulled her jaw back up from the floor, she turned to look at Clarke. "Wow. If I hadn't seen that with my own two eyes, I'd never believe it!"

Clarke stared absently out the doorway. "I've completely lost it, Raven."

"Well, it looks like you're not alone, if that helps," Raven said, voice thoroughly amused.

"It was supposed to just be a hot one-night-stand!" Clarke insisted. "And now look at us!"

Raven looked at the flustered medic. "Did you talk about it at all?" she asked, trying to picture Bellamy having a relationship conversation, and failing miserably.

Clarke nodded.

Raven was shocked. "Did you have to tie him down first?"

Clark's face went thoughtful. "Ooh… what a good idea…"

"Augh!" Raven shrieked. "TMI!"  
Clarke laughed at her. "Sorry. We both realized our bond is way stronger than we'd imagined and that we were both feeling really possessive. We're seeing each other exclusively. Everything else, we'll work out as we go." She didn't want to get into any specifics, because those were parts of Bellamy that only she got to see.

Raven smiled. "I'm really happy for you. You just have to go with it Clarke. Love can't be rationalized."

"Love?" Clarke squawked. "It's a bit too soon for that!"

"Can you see it heading in that direction, though?" Raven asked.

Clarke sighed. "Yes, and that's what scares the shit out of me."

"Well, you're off to a good start," Raven said reassuringly. "As long as you both continue to be honest, you'll figure it all out."

Clarke reached out and grabbed Raven's hand. "Thank you," she said sincerely. "I feel bad going all gushy teen-girl on you with what you're going through."

Raven squeezed her hand. "It's a great distraction, actually. Plus, to be honest, it's reassuring that you really don't have feelings for Finn. I wouldn't blame you if you did; but I really need a friend here and that would just complicate things."

"I'm running low on friends, too," she said. Her expression fell.

"Hey, Finn told me about Wells," Raven said. "I'm so sorry that you lost him."

Clarke's eyes grew a bit moist. "Thanks."

Finn chose that moment to burst into the med-bay. "Clarke, you walked off in the middle of our conversation!" he declared, coming up short when he saw Clarke and Raven sitting really close to each other, clearly having a serious conversation.

Clarke's face closed off and Raven could practically see her withdraw into herself. "We weren't having a conversation. You were accusing me of being unfaithful. Not really something I wanted to stick around for." She met Raven's eyes apologetically. The beautiful, dark-haired girl looked heartbroken. Clarke completely ignored Finn. "Is now the right time for the talk?" she asked quietly.

Raven shook her head vigorously.

"Right," Clarke said decisively. She stood up and faced Finn. "You need to get the hell out of my med-bay! You don't need treatment and Raven and I were clearly having an important conversation when you rudely butted in."

Finn looked shocked. He looked pleadingly back and forth between them, but Clarke looked pissed and Raven wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Clarke…" he implored.

"No!" she said firmly. "There will be plenty of time for you to accuse me of impossible things later. Get the fuck out!" She surged forward and shoved him backward out the door. Then, she slammed it shut. When she turned around, Raven, bad-ass pod-building law-breaking chick was crying into her hands. "Oh, honey," Clarke murmured.

She plopped down next to the distraught girl and wrapped her arms around her. It was totally awkward, and she wasn't sure if Raven would want Clarke of all people comforting her while she cried over Finn. To her surprise, Raven relaxed against her. Clarke ran a soothing hand over her hair while she cried. She had never really had a female friend before; it was pretty much just her and Wells. So she didn't really know what she was doing, but she realized she'd been missing out all these years. Having a girlfriend to gab to about the big and little things was cathartic. She hoped the Finn of it all didn't ruin their nascent friendship.

The door opened slowly and Bellamy stuck his head in. His face was a mask of concern, and his eyes widened when he saw Raven in Clarke's arms, sobbing.

"Sorry," he said. "Just saw Spacewalker storm out and I wanted to make sure you were OK." He paused, totally awkward, "I'll just leave." Another pause. "Do you need anything?"

Clarke smiled at him. "No, we just need some time."

"I'll spread the word that no one comes in here unless it's a major emergency."

"Tell them I'm sterilizing everything," Clarke suggested. She didn't want word to get around about how upset Raven was. It wasn't their business.

Bellamy left, and Clarke turned her attention to Raven. "It's going to be OK," she murmured, not really knowing if that was true. She couldn't help but feel guilty. Even though logically she knew that she wasn't responsible for Finn's behavior, she couldn't help but think that if it wasn't for her, Raven would've gotten the reunion she'd been dreaming of. Or, maybe he would've just found someone else to obsess over. The way he chose to handle the situation, acting like it was perfectly OK for him to continue to pursue Clarke while he was still with Raven, was just completely unacceptable. Raven finally spoke, bringing Clarke out of her dark thoughts.

"I keep thinking, maybe this is my fault," she said, voice ragged with tears.

"What?" Clarke exclaimed. "In what universe is this _your_ fault?"

Raven sniffled. "Well, maybe I put too much pressure on Finn. It had to be hard for him to be the only person I depended on. My mom hates me and my dad isn't in the picture."

"I'm sorry," Clarke said quietly. "I can't imagine how rough that must've been. I might have lost my dad, but at least I know he loved me."

"Finn was the center of my world from the day we met. I'm sure it wasn't healthy for either of us. He probably felt free for the first time when he came to Earth."

Clarke sighed, burying all of her personal issues with Finn. This wasn't about what he'd done to her; it was about helping Raven. It didn't matter if she thought his picture belonged in the dictionary next to _lost cause,_ Raven loved him. "Even if you're right about what's driving him, it still doesn't excuse his behavior now. He needs to be a big boy and talk to you about all this, so you can decide together where to go from here. Because, right now he's taking advantage of your loyalty to him. He's assuming you'll always be there for him and that isn't fair. If he still wants to be with you, he has to be fully committed. If he doesn't feel that way about you anymore, he has to cut the cord so you can move on."

"You're right," Raven said. "I have a right to be mad at him and hurt. The problem is; he's always been the one I went to for emotional support. So now that he's the one making me unhappy, I feel like I've got no one to talk to. It just makes me cling to him even tighter, because I don't want to lose him."

"Well, I know our friendship is brand new, but you do have me," Clarke said. "I know how you feel in a way. For me, it was Wells. We weren't in a romantic relationship, but he was pretty much my only friend and the one I went to for everything. I confided in him about my father's decision to tell everyone on the Ark the truth about our dwindling resources, and then my dad got floated. I thought for the longest time that Wells had betrayed me because he was the only one I told. I felt so alone because he was the one I'd talk to about something like that, but he was the one that had done it."

"What really happened?" Raven asked curiously. She'd met Abby and was impressed by her determination and devotion to her daughter and the people on the Ark. They hadn't known each other well enough to have personal conversations so she never felt comfortable asking about her husband.

"Mom did it," Clarke said, voice trembling. "She told Jaha and got him floated."

"Holy shit!" Raven exclaimed.

"Yeah," Clarke continued bitterly. "Wells let me think it was him because he didn't want me to hate my only remaining family member. The night the truth came out and we finally reconciled, Charlotte killed him because his dad floated her parents."

Raven grabbed Clarke's hand and squeezed. "I'm so sorry," was all she could think of to say.

Clarke chuckled grimly. "I'm supposed to be comforting _you_!" she said.

"Like I said before, it helps to have something else to focus on. And hearing about your fucked up life puts mine in perspective," Raven said, fake-cheerily. The tears had stopped though, and she seemed a lot calmer.

"Should I go find Finn so you two can talk?" Clarke asked. "I can make sure no one comes in and disturbs you."

Raven sighed wearily. "Yeah, I guess. Since he's clearly not planning on manning up, I'll have to do it myself."

"It can wait if you aren't ready," Clarke said.

"No. Best to get it done before another crisis hits," she replied grimly.

"Good point. I'll go find him. Have a feeling he won't be too far away. Probably having kittens trying to imagine what we're talking about." Clarke smirked. "Don't let him pull out the charm and give you another snow job," she instructed. "And if it's too much and you want him to leave, howl like a wolf and I'll come and take out the trash." She patted Raven's shoulder. "Good luck!"

Clarke exited the med-bay, noting that Bellamy was nearby, conferring with Miller. She looked around, but didn't see Finn. She approached the duo.

"Hey, Princess," Bellamy greeted with a cute smile that drew her attention to his freckles.

She returned his smile brightly and then extended it to Miller. "Hey guys. Have you seen Finn?"

Bellamy's expression tightened slightly. "He was loitering around the med-bay trying to eavesdrop, so I chased him off. Didn't think you wanted an audience."

"Thanks," she said sincerely. "Do you know where he went? Raven needs to talk to him. Since he apparently has no balls of his own, I am going to make sure he doesn't run away before Raven has a chance to knock some sense into him. Personally, I think the only hope for him is a good lobotomy."

Miller burst out laughing at her colorful words. "You've got your work cut out for you," he said to Bellamy.

"Believe me, I know," Bellamy said, voice full of amusement. He stepped closer to Clarke so their bodies were touching, smirking when she shivered. "Spacewalker is in his tent."

"Great. Bye Miller." Clarke gave Bellamy a sultry look. "Fuck you later, babe." With that, she stalked off, a woman on a mission.

Bellamy placed a hand on his chest. "Be still my heart."

Miller watched her go dreamily. "You are one lucky sonofabitch!"

"Trust me, I know."

Clarke continued her path of destruction across camp until she came to Finn's tent. If he was a normal, non-douche, she'd just tell him Raven needed to talk to him, and he'd go. But he was clearly doing his level best to avoid dealing with his girlfriend, so Clarke didn't have any faith whatsoever in his ability to make good choices.

"Finn!" she called out impatiently as she approached his tent.

Finn's head popped out of his tent, smiling hugely at her, clearly misconstruing the reason for her visit. "Hey!" He gave her his most charming smile. "Come on in; we can have that talk finally."

Clarke barely stopped herself from smacking that stupid expression off his face. Instead, she stuck to business. "Come with me," she ordered, backing away and turning around. She left him no choice but to follow. Since he wanted to talk to her so badly, he leapt out of his tent and caught up. She didn't say anything on the way back to the med-bay, just walked as briskly as possible and kept a safe distance between their bodies. Finn kept trying to creep closer.

"What's this about?" he asked.

She said nothing, merely grinned at Bellamy and Miller as she speed-walked past. Finn's face fell when he saw Bellamy and Miller standing there, but then smirked when he realized where she was taking him. Apparently, he assumed she was taking him there so they could be alone. Maybe all that Spacewalking fried his brains. She knocked on the closed door of the med-bay.

"Special delivery!" she called out. Then, she opened the door and shoved Finn inside so hard he stumbled and nearly fell. She slammed the door shut and sat down against it, closing Finn and Raven inside. "My work here is done." She dusted her hands off dramatically.

Miller headed off to take care of whatever he'd been tasked with, and Bellamy came to sit next to Clarke against the door.

"Kicking ass and taking names?" he asked, gracing her with his signature smirk.

"You know me too well!" Clarke retorted, enjoying the feel of his body against hers.

She inspected his face, reaching out to trace a finger over his eyebrow and down his nose to rest on his plump lips. He had the most adorable freckles. Unable to resist, she leaned in and kissed him gently. Like every good intention when it came to Bellamy, the combination of the two of them was too explosive. The innocent brush of lips escalated exponentially and suddenly her tongue was in his mouth and she'd crawled into his lap. Her fingers were tangled in his hair and she felt the vibrations of his moan when she tugged it. His hands were resting on her ass, and he pulled her body in sharply to meet his arched hips.

"Nggh!" Clarke uttered unintelligibly. "I'm supposed to… Raven…"

Bellamy gave her a heated look. "I'm clearly not doing my job right if you are saying someone else's name." He claimed her lips again and proceeded to drive all thoughts from her head. His lips should probably be illegal. Clarke was addicted. She ran her hands down his sides and up under his shirt, making him shiver and try to pull her closer. The sound of yelling from inside the med-bay pulled them out of their lust-bubble, making them realize they'd gotten carried away again in public. Oops.

She reluctantly pulled back a bit, enjoying the debauched expression on Bellamy's face. "We'll continue this later," she promised.

"How long do we have to sit here?" he asked curiously.

"You don't have to stay at all; I'm waiting until Raven howls like a wolf."

Bellamy arched a brow. "Was that supposed to make sense?"

"It's our super-secret signal for if she needs rescuing," Clarke explained.

"You two seem pretty close now," Bellamy observed.

Clarke smiled. "Yeah, Raven's really awesome. I'm lucky she doesn't hold Finn's behavior against me."

"It's not your fault," he pointed out reasonably.

"Yeah, but there's a difference between logically knowing it's true, and actually being able to look at the person your boyfriend is obsessing over and not feel betrayed." She paused. "I think it helps that I told her about you…" she trailed off, blushing, remembering how dopey she'd been about it.

Bellamy zeroed in on her expression in an instant. "And what are we blushing about?" he wondered.

"Well, there might've been the slightest hint of gushing," she admitted reluctantly.

Bellamy's bright smile made it worth the blow to her ego. "I'll have to ask Raven about this gushing later," he mused.

"You can try," Clarke replied smugly, "but you'll fail. It's against the girlfriend code."

Bellamy watched Clarke's face, enjoying how happy and light she seemed today. It gave him an incredible rush to know he'd played a part in it. "How's Raven?" he asked, remembering the reason for their current position.

Clarke sighed. "I think she'll eventually be OK. That is, if Finn stops fucking with her head. He's totally taking advantage of how much she loves him."

"I'm sure having someone that _isn't_ Finn to talk to about it helped her sort things out," Bellamy said.

Clarke looked at him in surprise. "Well, that was unexpectedly insightful."

He rolled his eyes. "I have a sister, a sister that I basically raised. I was the only one around for her to talk to. I had to play a lot of different roles."

Clarke paused to think about just how difficult that must have been for both of them. It definitely explained Bellamy's hyper-protectiveness. Octavia's very existence was a dark secret, and Bellamy had spent their entire lives protecting the secret and protecting her. His devotion was so strong he took a job to kill the Chancellor in exchange for a place on the shuttle so she wouldn't be alone. It must be odd to adjust to this new existence on Earth, an existence where Octavia wanted space to find her own identity. Bellamy would probably be more willing to let her spread her wings if conditions here weren't so dangerous. She felt a rush of warmth and affection for him, feeling proud that she had earned this insight into the man behind the mask. She knew about the guilt he carried after their experience together in the bunker. She was so glad she'd been able to talk him into staying.

She placed her hands gently on either side of his face and kissed him sweetly, trying to pour all her tangled emotions into the kiss. When she pulled away, he was dazed, an expression of wonder on his face. He graced her with a beautiful smile.

"What was that for?" he asked, bewildered.

Clarke grinned at him. "Pretty much just you being you."

Bellamy leaned in, brushing his lips back and forth across hers. "Remind me to be me more often, then," he said.

She settled in against him leaning her head on his shoulder. Bellamy nudged her forward for a second and put his arm around her, so her cheek was resting against his chest.

"Mmm," she said, contently. "I am so comfortable right now."

"I'm having a hard time keeping my distance," Bellamy admitted. "Now that I know you want me to touch you, I just want to all the time."

Clarke chuckled. "Yeah, I know exactly what you mean. Neither of us is used to feeling like this. I say we enjoy it for now; the newest crisis will rear its head soon enough."

"You're right about that," he agreed. "So you don't mind us being public?"

Clarke lifted her head to meet his eyes. As usual, when he was feeling vulnerable, he kept his gaze averted. "Of course not!" she said. "I'm proud to be with you. My only concerns have to do with how the camp will take it and how it will affect us leading them together."

"Well," Bellamy said, voice thoroughly amused, "I imagine they won't be very surprised. As for us, I imagine you will continue to question me at every turn and we will still butt heads over camp issues."

"Do you think we can manage it without it affecting our relationship?" Clarke asked.

"I think it'll actually be easier now. A lot of my aggression was thinly veiled frustration over how much I wanted you." Bellamy admitted.

"Yeah," Clarke agreed. "Plus, I've always secretly liked that part of the process; going toe-to-toe with you, neither of us willing to back down. It was really hot."

Bellamy leered at her. "And now, when we fight, we get to have make-up sex, which is a _much_ better way to deal with our frustration."

Clarke's eyes glazed over, imagining it. She sucked in a breath, glancing longingly at Bellamy.

His deep chuckle was sinful. "Oh, never fear, Princess, we will find something to fight about soon."

They were interrupted by a loud howling sound from inside the med-bay. Clarke jumped up. "That's my cue. Once more, unto the breach!" she declared dramatically.

Bellamy rolled his eyes at her antics and stood up so he wasn't blocking the door. Clarke yanked it open and rushed inside. Bellamy hovered in the doorway, figuring this was Clarke's show, and adding his presence to the room would just make things worse. Raven was glaring at Finn, eyes full of frustrated tears, and Finn was staring at her in shock. Most likely in response to her sudden urge to howl like a wolf. Clarke stood protectively in front of Raven.

"Alright asshole, time's up. Get out of my med-bay," she ordered coldly.

Bellamy was a little disturbed by how much it turned him on to watch her order Finn around. She was so tiny, and looked so deceptively feminine, but she had balls of steel. And compared to facing off with Bellamy, not to mention the legitimately dangerous criminals here, this was mere child's play. He caught Raven's grateful expression from behind Clarke and wondered what new fuckery the Spacewalker had perpetrated on the poor girl.

Finn stared at Clarke, wondering where things had gone so far off track that she only ever looked at him with loathing now. A glance behind him gave him the reason for all his current problems: Bellamy Blake. "You can't order me around," he said belligerently.

"Actually, I can," she replied. "This is my med-bay. I relinquished it to you and Raven so you could have your talk, but you've abused your privileges by upsetting her. So get the fuck out." She pointed a dramatic finger at the door in question, feeling a demonstration was necessary given Finn's ridiculously thick skull. She knew Bellamy would be more than willing to literally drag his ass out of the med-bay, and it made her happy that he offered silent support and let her do her thing. Finn was easy; he had a huge weakness. He had no idea how to handle a girl that was immune to his charms. As expected, he stared defiantly at Clarke for another minute, and then turned to leave. Bellamy followed him out and closed the door behind them to give the girls privacy.

Clarke led Raven to sit on the exam table, and hopped up to rest next to her. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked.

"It was just too much," Raven replied. "He kept feeding me the same bullshit lines over and over again, how he thought he'd never see me again and he didn't mean to develop feelings for you. He said he didn't want to lose me, and now that I was here he wanted us to be like we used to be. I said that if that was true, he wouldn't be following you around like a dog in heat. It was not only embarrassing for him, because you'd made it clear you weren't interested, but it was embarrassing for me, the girl that had risked everything to come to Earth for him. I said in case he'd forgotten, I heard his entire conversation with you by the fire, and those were not the words of someone that wanted to be with me exclusively."

"Wow," Clarke said, unsure of what to say to that verbal explosion.

"He then went off on a rant about Bellamy, and how he'd bamboozled you into sleeping with him and trusting him, and how he needed to rescue you from him. This went on for a good two minutes before I finally smacked him upside the head to get him to shut up. I told him that he had to think about what he really wanted; because he was taking advantage of me. He has 24 hours to decide. At the end of that period, he has to either break up with me, or commit to me exclusively. His response was that clearly it'd been a bad idea to let you and I talk."

"I'm so sorry," Clarke said. "I was hoping it'd go better than that."

Raven sighed. "Yeah, it just makes me wonder if he was ever the guy I fell in love with, or if I was so desperate to have someone that was all mine that I glossed over what a selfish asshole he is."

"I can't answer that," Clarke said. "I've only known him since we landed, so my perspective is only based on his current actions. That's something that you should think about, though. It's possible he really was that guy you fell in love with, and coming to Earth changed him." She paused, not wanting to hurt the girl, but felt it needed to be said. "You also have to decide whether _you _still want to be with _him, _given the givens."

"Thank you," Raven said.

"What for?"

"For being blunt when I needed it, and also for not letting your own issues with Finn get in the way of being supportive," she replied.

Clarke shrugged dismissively. "This isn't about _me_ and Finn, it's about _you_ and Finn. You have a whole lifetime of memories together. It really pisses me off when people judge my life and my decisions when they didn't live them."

"Ah," Raven said with a short nod. She imagined Clarke had experienced a lot of that type of judgment.

Not wanting to dwell on past and present hurts, Clarke changed gears. "My point is, if you and Finn wind up together and you're happy, I'll support you. If you decide to cut out his heart in payment for his crimes, I'll loan you my best scalpel and help you hide the body."

Raven laughed. "No wonder you and Bellamy get along so well," she commented.  
Clarke grinned widely, not even bothering to hide her giddiness just at the thought of her sexy… boyfriend? That seemed a bit pedestrian for them. She mentally shrugged; she could worry about semantics later.

"Will you be OK?" she asked Raven concernedly.

"Eventually," she promised. "Thanks for your help; I'm going to go take a walk." At Clarke's look, she amended, "not far. I'm hoping to find a tree to climb inside the wall. I always used to climb the scaffolding in the Ark when I needed to think."

"Be careful," Clarke advised, incapable of ever fully stepping out of her role as medic. "I don't want to see you back here with a broken leg."

"Got it, doc," Raven teased. "What are you going to do? Sexy times with your man?"

Clarke pouted. "Not yet. I'm going to take advantage of the current lull in patients to sterilize the med-bay."

Raven opened the door and left, and Clarke set about her task. Of course, they sterilized the exam table and the instruments between each patient, but given the imperfect quality of the sterilization supplies, she never felt fully satisfied with it. Plus, it was just good sense to meticulously sanitize the entire place when she had time to do a good job of it. Three hours later, she felt she'd done her best. She'd also organized supplies and prepped as much as she could for future procedures. She was reminded all over again, just how scantily stocked they were. She could only hope that one of their future scouting expeditions found some of the things she desperately needed. She finally left the med-bay, driven by her growling stomach. She grabbed rations from the food tent and sat next to Jasper and Monty to eat.

"Hey guys!" she greeted cheerily, expression sunny.

The duo stared at her, shocked. They glanced at each other briefly, and then back at Clarke.

"What?" she asked self-consciously. "Is there something on my face?"

"Yeah," Jasper retorted, amused. "A smile! We kinda thought you didn't know how."

Monty elbowed him, and he suddenly seemed to realize he'd run off at the mouth to Clarke, badass medical miracle worker, and their co-ruler. While she wasn't as intimidating as Bellamy, she still commanded respect. At the duo's obvious discomfort, a smirk formed on her face that reminded them eerily of her much-less-pleasant counterpart.

Clarke mentally rolled her eyes. Jasper and Monty weren't like this around her when they first met. Somehow along the way she'd gained a reputation as a hard-nosed medic and as she and Bellamy started making more and more decisions as a unit, she'd morphed in their eyes into the role of leader. It made her sad that they didn't feel as at ease around her because of it. However, she'd learned the hard way that it was necessary if she wanted them to trust her enough to follow her orders in a crisis. It was pretty sad, though, that the mere presence of a smile on her face was enough to shock them. It was another reason why this thing with Bellamy was completely worth it, even if they crashed and burned. What was the point of all this strife if they didn't have something to fight for beyond mere survival? It was time to stop acting like they were the expendable prisoners the Ark had labeled them. They'd earned their place here with the shed blood of their people.

For now, she sat back and enjoyed the duo's boisterous chatter and brilliant brainstorms for how to improve things. Jasper suggested that they set up a mini-lab to test the local flora and learn their properties. They had some knowledge of them from before the bombs fell, but as they'd learned the hard way, everything was different now. All the familiar species were mutated by radiation and time. She'd liked the idea, but also pointed out that they had no test subjects. She said she'd talk to Bellamy about it, and if they both agreed, he could go ahead with the project. She said he should definitely start a book, at the very least, with all the local flora and fauna they encountered and their believed properties. Of course they didn't have paper for such an endeavor, but that was just the sort of obstacle she knew Jasper could get around. It's too bad relations with the Grounders were so antagonistic; they had knowledge that could be so helpful. Given that they'd landed unwittingly right in the middle of the Grounders' territory, it was clear they could never peacefully coexist.

Clarke decided that she and Bellamy should have a daily meeting. They worked together when major crises came, but they needed to be more of a unit on day-to-day activities, too. Now that they'd admitted their feelings, they didn't have to go out their way to avoid being alone together. Clarke always felt like she had to have her bristliest façade up or else she'd jump him. Of course, now she'd have the same problem, namely, wanting to jump him, only there'd be nothing holding her back. Trying to lick every inch of his body, as per example, could prove a touch distracting when trying to discuss camp affairs. After a moment's consideration, she decided that she flat-out refused to view that as a bad thing. She really wanted to get him naked in daylight so she could see his magnificent body in full detail. She couldn't suppress a little sigh as she let her mind wander.

A throat clearing brought her attention back to the present. Jasper and Monty were clearly trying not to burst out laughing; apparently she and her dirty thoughts had been caught red-handed. It was only with supreme effort that she managed not to blush. She jumped up, gathering her things.

"See you guys later! I'll let you know about the lab," she called, as she spun around and beat a hasty retreat.

Finn waylaid her outside her tent. It looked like he'd been there a while. She sighed. Could she never catch a break? She guessed she should've expected this given what Raven told her.

"We need to talk," he said. "You can't trust Bellamy."

And there it is. "My relationship with Bellamy is none of your business and not up for discussion," she said firmly.

"You don't know everything about him," Finn insisted. "The only reason he seduced you is so you'll go along with whatever he says."

Clarke glared. "My feelings for him don't stop me from telling him when I think he's being an idiot." She smirked. "Arguing is actually half the fun."

"Raven told me he tried to kill Jaha," Finn announced triumphantly. He watched her face, clearly waiting for shock and disgust.

"I know," she replied. "I'm not happy about what he did, but he had his reasons and I can't say I wouldn't have done the same thing had I been in his position."

"He's a murderer, Clarke!" Finn said harshly. "It doesn't matter that he failed, it doesn't change what he is."

Clarke stood up straight and met Finn's eyes, letting him see the depth of her disgust. "You're one to talk," she hissed. "You pass yourself off as the 'nice guy', the happy-go-lucky, adventurous Spacewalker, but you're worse than any of us. Your escapades took months of life from the Ark. You willfully chose to let people die so you could go outside. Bellamy committed his crimes out of love and devotion to his family; you just wanted to have _fun_."

Finn looked stunned, and there was a blessed 30 seconds of silence. "This isn't about me," he said finally. "Bellamy's just fucking you so you'll use your influence to get Jaha to pardon him."

Clarke sucked in a breath, unable to believe he was stooping so low. "Actually," she said, voice vibrating with barely restrained rage, "I already got Jaha to pardon him back _before_ he seduced me." She paused. "I got him to pardon _all_ of us, actually."

Finn was once again shocked into silence.

Clarke continued, "It was back when we were trying to save you from that stab wound. You know, when Bellamy stopped the others from pulling it out in the middle of the woods, and then carried you all the way back to camp himself, thus saving your life twice in the same night?" She paused for effect. "He did all this despite the fact that he doesn't like you; what a monster, right?"

She took advantage of his silence and stormed away, seething. What an asshole! All this just clarified her suspicions that Finn had never been the knight in shining armor that Raven had made him out to be in her head. He'd fooled them both with his charm. She was just relieved she wasn't in love with him. She hoped Raven was able to find herself outside of Finn. Looking up, she realized she'd subconsciously made her way to Bellamy's tent. She'd only spent one night here, but already it felt safe. Creeping inside, she took off her shoes and lay down in his bed, wrapping his blankets around her. They smelled like him, and it was exquisite. She must have drifted off, because the next thing she knew there was a body perched over hers. Her eyes snapped open and locked with dark brown ones.

"Hi," she said quietly, voice husky with sleep.

Bellamy grinned down at her, clearly pleased at finding her in his bed. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" he asked. His lower body was flush with hers, and he was holding himself up with an arm on either side of her head. He leaned down a bit and brushed their lips together before pulling away to wait for her answer.

Clarke's face fell in remembrance of what had sent her into his tent in the first place. "Finn," she muttered, that one word enough to describe a volume's worth of frustration.

"What'd Spacewalker do now?" Bellamy asked, voice taking on a growl. The little menace was clearly cruising for a bruising.

"Apparently, he sees it as his duty to rescue me from you," she said, voice full of remembered rage.

"What?" Bellamy replied, shocked. He couldn't really imagine anyone less in need of rescuing than Clarke.

She proceeded to fill him in on the contents of her latest argument with Finn. Bellamy felt by turns amused, touched, pissed-the-fuck-off, and proud.

"Do you really believe that?" he asked.

"What?"

"That you understood why I tried to kill Jaha, and that if you were in my shoes, you might've done the same thing," he elaborated.

"Yes, I really meant it," Clarke affirmed. "Like I told Raven earlier, there's nothing that pisses me off more than people that judge my life and my decisions when they haven't lived them."

He took several deep breaths in and out, unable to contain the flood of emotions at her words. "Thank you," he said finally, voice hoarse.

Clarke reached out to cup his cheek. "We're kids, Bell," she said, eyes moist. "Kids that have been forced to deal with the fallout of our parents' shoddy decisions." She paused. "We have to learn to give ourselves a break and let the past go."

Bellamy leaned down and rested his forehead on hers, exhaling noisily. "So you put Spacewalker in his place, again, and then came to my tent?"

"Yeah, I stormed away and wound up here. It smells like you." A faint blush spread across her cheeks.

Bellamy looked down at her, eyes intense. "You're welcome here anytime, Princess." Then his smile turned devious. "If I could make a request for next time though: fewer clothes." He winked.

Clarke laughed. "Perv," she retorted.

Now that they were both calmer, Clarke was suddenly aware of their close proximity. She loved the feel of Bellamy's body pressing her into the bed. She leaned up and kissed him, untangling her arms from the blankets so she could touch his hair. His dark curls drove her wild. He opened his mouth instantly against her assault, lowering his hands so their bodies pressed more firmly together. She wrapped her fingers around his neck and into his hair. When she tugged on the dark strands, he moaned. She plunged her tongue into his mouth, demanding, and battled his for dominance. When they had to pull away for air, Bellamy groaned.

"You're killing me, Princess," he said huskily. "I'm supposed to be at target practice. I just came in to get my shit."

Clarke looked up at him, blue eyes glazed with lust. "Right. Duty…" She trailed off. "What were we _thinking_ deciding to lead this ragtag group?"

He chuckled; dark eyes a lovely mix of desire and amusement. "I'm sticking with the radiation excuse." He started to push himself up off of Clarke. "You can stay, Princess. There's no one that needs medical attention right now."

Clarke sighed long-sufferingly. "No, I'll get up. There's a bunch of other stuff I need to do."

Bellamy grabbed the blanket that covered Clarke and yanked it off to help her get up. She looked beautiful and debauched in his bed, and he didn't want to leave. She looked up at him, taking in his expression. Suddenly, she surged up and grabbed his neck, pulling him down on top of her. Without the blanket in the way, it was much easier to feel how excited he was. She kissed him desperately, arching up into his muscled body. He groaned loudly into her mouth, running his hands down her sides, sliding up under her shirt as he went back up. Clarke moaned, and he ground his pelvis down into hers, causing delicious friction.

"Yo, Bellamy!" a voice called. "Are you coming?"

Bellamy pulled back and rested his forehead on Clarke's. "You'll be the death of me," he groaned.

She smiled impishly at him. "Sorry, I keep getting carried away." She reached out to brush a hand against his soft cheek. "You need to leave before I rip all your clothes off and tie you down with them."

Bellamy's eyes darkened and he sucked in a deep breathe at her words. He pulled Clarke up until they were chest to chest. He ravished her mouth, running desperate hands through her hair and down her back, tucking them under the waistline of her pants. The feel of his strong hands against the bare skin of her ass made Clarke moan and arch into him. He broke from her mouth and ran his lips and tongue down her neck. When he bit her neck, she cried out, loving the mix of pleasure and pain as he marked her. Then he, very reluctantly, pulled away.

"You are the devil in a cute blonde disguise," he hissed against her lips. He reluctantly backed away, putting out a hand when Clarke instinctively followed. "Hell no! You, stay right there until I'm gone."

Clarke graced him with a sultry pout and tilt-of-head.

"Enough!" he cried. "If I'm not at target practice someone will end up with a bullet somewhere unfortunate and your evening will be ruined trying to dig it out." He backed slowly towards the entrance to his tent, eyeing her carefully like she was a tiger waiting to pounce.

"I guess I'll have to play all by myself, then," Clarke said innocently.

Bellamy groaned and leapt out of the tent. Miller was waiting outside, obviously amused at his disheveled appearance and the look of panic/lust on his face. "I'm in so much trouble," he muttered, mostly to himself.

Miller wisely chose not to comment on that, nor did he comment five seconds later when Bellamy tripped over a twig. He was usually annoyingly graceful, body automatically adapting to Earth's topography. He'd never seen Bellamy so flustered. They moved through camp while Bellamy pulled himself together. By the time they reached the group, he was back in leader mode, face an impassive mask.


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing in the 100 universe. I just play with the characters and plots for my own devious purposes. :)

Bellamy carried out the training session with his usual panache, doing his best not to dwell on the hot blonde in his bed. There were no injuries, so he counted himself lucky. There were some people that just weren't comfortable with guns, and he knew wouldn't use them as perimeter watch. It wasn't like he was short of volunteers there. However, it was important that everyone know their way around a gun so that when the inevitable next crisis happened they wouldn't panic and shoot another camper. He'd split them up into four groups to make teaching them more manageable.

As the first group broke up and he waited for the next one to show, he sat down against a tree and thought about camp issues. He and Clarke needed to a have a meeting and brainstorm all the different training sessions they needed. Given how much they relied on Clarke as their only semi-qualified medic, it made sense to train others. He knew Clarke was already doing this to an extent with Octavia and Jasper. They should have structured lessons, though. There were other aspects of life on Earth that would require training as well, like which plants were poisonous and shouldn't be eaten. They also needed a map of some kind that featured the changes in topography since the bombings. It was hard to find energy to tackle these important issues when just staying alive took so much focus.

By the time the training sessions were over, Bellamy was exhausted and troubled. Octavia was supposed to be in the final group, but she hadn't shown up. He knew they were having serious issues and that she hated him right now for torturing the Grounder, but he didn't think it would stop her from coming to training. Since she wanted to be as independent as possible, she'd been avidly learning every new Earth skill she could. She was too strong-minded to let Bellamy's presence stop her from learning something so important. He paused. Unless, of course, she was taking advantage of this opportunity where she knew Bellamy would be preoccupied to sneak out and see her Grounder. He shivered. '_Damn her for inheriting the Blake stubbornness!'_ he thought. His first instinct was to chase her down and shake some sense into her. Then, he'd mutilate the Grounder for even thinking of touching his sister. He'd seen the looks between the two of them and it had filled him with fear and rage. It was really only Clarke's calming influence that had stopped him from killing the Grounder on the spot.

However, things were different now that they were on Earth. His hyper-protectiveness made sense on the Ark, especially given that the one day he'd decided to let his guard down and try to give Octavia a piece of normalcy had ended in tragedy. But now, he had the sinking feeling that if he kept up with old patterns, he'd lose his sister. He sighed, and was struck with a sudden intense need to speak to Clarke. He was so happy that they'd worked out their relationship so he could go to her with issues like this. He'd known deep down that he could before, but he'd tried to keep his distance when it wasn't a camp matter so he wouldn't lose his cool, push her against a wall and rip her clothes off. She'd been in the second to last training session so she was probably in the med bay by now, treating whatever wounds that had accrued throughout the day. The hunting parties invariably came back with injuries, even if they were relatively minor like busted blisters.

He was right; he found her in the med-bay treating two rashes and a small puncture wound from a tree branch. He did a circuit through camp, looking for O. He was hoping to find her in her tent, sulking, but no one had seen her since breakfast. He walked back to the med-bay and watched Clarke handle her patients with calm efficiency. Finn, Raven, Monty and Jasper were in there as well. As Bellamy approached, she could hear them discussing medical supplies and ideas for where to find some of the items they greatly needed. He stepped in and leaned against the wall by the door, not wanting to interrupt. Clarke looked up and a bright grin crossed her face at the sight of him, causing Finn to look up as well and glare. He ignored Spacewalker and smirked at Clarke, settling in to wait. Ten minutes later, it seemed they'd run out of ideas, and Clarke looked at Bellamy.

"What's up?" she asked curiously. She could tell he needed to talk about something, but it obviously wasn't urgent or he would've interrupted them.

Bellamy glanced at their avid audience, careful to keep his face impassive. Just because he was willing to let Clarke see behind the mask didn't mean everyone else got a free show. "There's something I need to talk to you about when you have time," he said simply. Their eyes met, and despite his real concerns about his sister, he couldn't help but smile at how happy Clarke was to see him.

Raven, watching the duo with a vastly amused expression, spoke up. "I'll finish up with the hunters and clean up," she offered. "You guys go ahead. I'll come find you if there's an emergency."

Clarke looked at Bellamy. She could tell whatever it was that he needed to talk about was private and most likely personal. He wouldn't feel comfortable discussing it in the open. She met his eyes for a moment, and then looked at Raven. "We'll be in Bellamy's tent," she said. Bellamy nodded his assent and followed her out. They didn't notice Finn glowering at their backs as they walked out.

When they reached Bellamy's tent, they got settled inside. They both perched on the bed, face-to-face, so they could see each other better. Clarke pulled out a container of water and handed it to Bellamy, who looked exhausted after hours on the training field. "Thanks," he said, drinking.

Once he was hydrated, Clarke prompted. "So, what'd you need to discuss?" Bellamy instinctively looked away, still not used to feeling safe enough around someone to show vulnerability. Clarke reached out and grabbed his hand. "Hey, whatever it is, you know I'm always here to listen and help if I can." She paused. "And I won't breathe a word to anyone unless you give me permission."

"I know that," he reassured her. He thought about where to start. "It's about Octavia," he said finally, and then seemed to get stuck again. His sister had always been such a taboo subject that he couldn't discuss with _anyone_. It was hard to overcome years of suppression.

Clarke smiled at him encouragingly. "Just start at the beginning," she suggested.

His lips quirked upward slightly in response. "She didn't come to weapons training today," he said. "I was sure she'd be there, despite hating me right now, because she's so eager to prove she can take care of herself." His smile turned bitter.

Clarke wanted badly to refute that statement, but she kept her mouth shut so as not to interrupt him.

He continued, voice gravelly with restrained emotion. "I realized that the reason she wasn't there was probably because she'd run off to see the Grounder." A pause. "My first impulse was to track her down, shake some sense into her, and shoot that bastard in the balls." He ran an agitated hand through his dark locks.

Clarke couldn't contain a chuckle at the brutal imagery. "But, you didn't," she prompted.

He sighed, tone growing peevish. "No, I didn't," he agreed. "Still haven't fully made up my mind _not_ to, mind you."

"What made you stop?" she asked curiously.

He met her eyes again. "You," he said simply. "I thought of you, and that made me calm down enough to be objective. I realized that I have to find a different way to deal with O now that we're on Earth or I'm going to lose her."

"So you came to find me?" Clarke concluded cautiously.

"Yes. I need your help," he finally admitted, voice weighty with defeat.

Clarke scooted forward and plopped herself down in Bellamy's lap, wrapping her arms around him in a hug. "There's nothing wrong with that," she assured him. "That's what I'm here for. It goes both ways; I need you, too." She paused. "Remember when we took the trip to the bunker and you called me out on the fact that I was avoiding my mom? You were right, and I really needed to hear it." She pulled back so she was looking him in the eyes. "So what do you want to do about Octavia?"

"I'm not sure," he replied honestly. "I think I need to sit down and have a long talk with her and do my best to explain where I'm coming from. Then, I'll give her a chance to do the same, and maybe we can compromise somehow. Mostly I need to apologize for the harsh things I said the last time we argued." His shoulders drooped. "No one can wind me up like O can," he said. "I just can't stand the thought of driving her away completely."

Clarke kissed him gently on the lips. "I can't even imagine what it was like for the two of you all those years. I might not know much about siblings, but I can tell she loves you, despite what she says. It's the people you love that have the potential to hurt you the most."

"I'm just worried that O and I are stuck in a rut. Since coming to Earth, we can't even have a conversation without arguing."

"I think, being the big brother, you're going to have to be insanely patient and not respond to her jabs. You also have to trust yourself; you already know exactly how to handle this. Nobody knows her the way you do. You practically raised her and you clearly did something right because Octavia is a bright, cheerful and compassionate girl. That's quite the feat given that she's also 16-years-old and grew up hiding under the floorboards."

Bellamy's sudden smile lit up the room. "See, this is exactly why I wanted to talk to you. You know what I need to hear to get my ass in gear." He kissed Clarke soundly on the lips. "I'll talk to O when she comes back; take her somewhere private where we won't be interrupted."

Clarke nodded, brushing her lips against a small patch of freckles to the left of his mouth. "We'll tell Miller to come to me with camp issues. Do you want to use the med-bay? It should be empty by now, and the walls are thick enough to provide a decent amount of privacy. I'll keep watch outside so no one goes in, and if I get called away, I'll send Raven."

Bellamy thought about it, and then finally nodded in agreement. "Obviously I'd rather take O away from camp where we can have space, but it's too dangerous." He met Clarke's eyes, countenance suddenly mischievous. "Do I get a secret code word like Raven?"

Clarke burst out laughing at his ridiculous expression. She brushed her lips against another patch of freckles. "Do you think you'll need rescuing?" Then she paused, remembering the girl in question. "Right, super-secret code word it is." She put a finger to her lips, thinking. "I have decided that if you need rescuing, you must _moo_."

"_Moo_?" Bellamy repeated, voice dripping with disdain.

She nodded helpfully. "Yes, _moo_. Like a cow."

"I'm not going to _moo_!" Bellamy growled, folding his arms defiantly in front of his chest. He looked about 12-years-old. "Why can't I roar like a lion?"

Clarke just smiled sweetly. "If you need rescuing, you must _moo_ and I will come in, scalpels blazing."

"Whatever," he huffed petulantly.

Their eyes met again, and in unison they burst out laughing. Clarke took advantage of Bellamy off balance to shove him back until he was lying horizontally on the bed with her hovering above him. "Now be a good boy," she purred, "or you won't get your dessert." She licked a trail up his neck and around the outside of his lips, causing him to groan and buck up into her.

"Clarke," he growled, opening his mouth and trapping her naughty tongue between his teeth. Letting it go, he met darkened blue eyes. "You're evil," he accused. "Always getting me all riled up when you know I have to leave."

She smirked smugly at him.

"Just remember," he cautioned. "I'm all about equality. I _will _pay you back in kind."

Clarke tilted her head, blonde locks bouncing to the side. "Sounds like a party." Her expression was coy and flirtatious. "You bring the chains; I'll bring the whip."

"Fuck!" Bellamy exhaled. This girl was going to be the death of him. He surged upward and captured her mouth, hands tangling in her hair and tugging hard.

"Mmmm!" she moaned, opening instantly and submitting to his possession.

His mouth was demanding and just this side of vicious. She sucked on his tongue, gratified when he groaned loudly into her mouth. He shoved her back until she was flush with the bed this time and, losing all semblance of control, ripped her shirt down the middle. He licked a hot trail between her breasts and then blew on it. Just as Clarke reached up to yank his shirt off, they were interrupted by the loud sound of a tree branch breaking just behind the tent. They both snapped to attention, by now used to chaos erupting at random moments.

Bellamy and Clarke locked eyes, minds whirring as they tried to assess the potential threat level. There was no reason for someone to be behind the tent. Campers that came to see him only approached from the front. He'd purposely chosen this spot where the back of his tent abutted a thick copse of trees. Only someone that was sneaking up to ambush them, or spying, would be hovering back there. Bellamy stood, quietly, and reached out a hand to pull Clarke up with him. He grabbed his gun and cocked it, aiming the barrel to the sky while Clarke pulled out her knife. Meeting Bellamy's eyes, Clarke indicated her readiness, and they approached the opening on silent feet. Since Bellamy had the gun, and he was the better fighter, Clarke let him go first, slipping up behind him to cover his back. Just inside the tent opening, he paused, listening carefully to any sounds outside. All was still. He nodded to Clarke, and she reached out and lifted the tent flap to allow Bellamy to step through armed and ready. Clarke pointed to her eye and then off into the space to their right, hoping he'd get the message that she'd keep watch so he could focus on whoever was behind the tent. He nodded his assent and stepped cautiously past the side of the tent, leading with his gun. There was a figure there, hidden amongst the trees. Only Bellamy's incredible reflexes saved the figure from being shot when Bellamy recognized his face. Clarke came up behind him and saw that his gun was trained on… Finn!

"Can you put the gun down, now?" Finn asked petulantly.

"No," Bellamy growled. "I still haven't decided whether or not to shoot you."

Finn looked to Clarke in appeal, but she snorted. "Don't look at me; my only issue with this scenario is that I'll mess up his line-of-sight when I kick you in the balls."

Bellamy chuckled, body awash with adrenaline letdown now that the danger was past. "Nice use of _line-of-sight_, Princess."

Clarke giggled, feeling equally giddy. "Thanks, Fearless Leader!"

Finn rolled his eyes dramatically at their antics, bringing their dual attention fully back on him. "I'm not a Grounder, Bellamy. Just put the gun down."

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Clarke demanded, ignoring his words.

"Just taking a stroll," he replied, expression deliberately obtuse.

Bellamy snorted. "You should know better by now than to play mind games with Clarke. Are you some kind of masochist? Do you actually _want_ her to kick you in the balls?"

"You two are paranoid," Finn asserted. "One minute I'm out here minding my own business, and the next you're pointing a gun at me."

Bellamy glowered at him. "I purposely picked this site for my tent so that campers would only approach from the front. The only reason for someone to come from behind is if they're trying to sneak up on me."

Bellamy's words and the truth behind them brought the entire situation into full focus for Clarke. "You were out here spying on us!" she accused.

"You're insane," Finn protested, but his face was shifty.

"No, I'm right," Clarke replied. "You were in the med-bay and you heard us tell Raven that we were going to have a private conversation in Bellamy's tent, and you followed us!"

Bellamy's face grew tight as he realized that Spacewalker had been lurking outside his tent, listening in while he talked about Octavia. It was hard enough for him to open up to Clarke, the one person here he fully trusted besides his sister. To find out that _Finn _of all people had heard them was galling. Finn might have good qualities, but given his personal vendetta against Bellamy, he was exactly the wrong person to overhear such a private conversation. He met Clarke's eyes, and knew she could see just how upset he was beyond the blank mask. Her blue eyes were cold as ice chips when she turned back to Finn and Bellamy knew a smackdown was imminent.

She stepped away to confront him, and that was when Bellamy noticed her shirt was torn in half. He spun her body away from Finn so his own was blocking her from sight. Then, he pulled his shirt off and handed it to her. She blinked, clearly having forgotten she was flashing the world. Then she pulled the shirt on and leaned in to kiss Bellamy on the lips, feeling thankful. She knew it was too little too late since Finn had already seen her naked (cringe!) but that didn't mean she wanted to flash him the goods for free. She was already pissed off that he was spying on them, but the look on Bellamy's face reminded her just what they'd been discussing and how hard it was for him to be vulnerable.

She stepped forward to face Finn, vaguely aware of how safe she felt enveloped in Bellamy's shirt. "How dare you!" she yelled. "What fucked up delusion gave you the right to listen in on our private conversation?"

"I'm here for _you_, Clarke!" Finn implored. "Someone has to keep an eye out for you and protect you from Bellamy!"

Clarke was clearly unimpressed. "I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself. What exactly were you hoping to gain here?"

"I wanted to know what lies he's been telling you about me to get you to turn against me. I just knew that once you'd slept with him, his true colors would show and you'd realize what a jackass he is."

Clarke's laugh was cold and mirthless. "And what did you hear instead?"

Finn scowled, clearly unhappy about what he'd heard. Not the Octavia of it all, but the intimate way Bellamy and Clarke interacted when they were alone.

Clarke had no mercy; she was livid. "You will say it. What did you hear? What devious act did Bellamy try to seduce me into doing? What horrible thing did he say about you?"

"Nothing!" Finn shouted finally. "I heard nothing like that," his voice trailed off in defeat.

"Right," Clarke said, relentless. "You heard us having the kind of personal conversation that two people in a relationship are _supposed_ to have."

"A relationship?" he scoffed. He raised a disbelieving brow at Bellamy. "Like you even know what that is."

Bellamy fixed him with a hard stare. "My relationship with Clarke, and yes it _is_ a relationship, is none of your business. It's nobody's business except ours. We don't owe you a damned thing, Spacewalker, least of all explanations."

Clarke sighed, suddenly exhausted. "Just leave, Finn, and if I catch you spying on us again, I'll stab you in the balls and string you up from a tree outside camp for the Grounders to find."

Finn looked defeated. "But Clarke, I just wanted to…"

She turned away, completely ignoring him, and grabbed Bellamy by the hand. They left Finn behind without another word and headed to the med-bay. Clarke waited until they were alone again before she spoke.

"I'm _so_ sorry," she said.

"What for?" Bellamy asked.

"He wouldn't be doing this if it weren't for me. I know how hard it is for you to talk about stuff like that, and I hate the fact that he, of all people, heard it."

Bellamy sighed. "It's not OK, and Finn's a total fuckwad. But it's not your fault." He paused. "Unless you count the fact that you're so incredibly unforgettable that he can't let you go." He smirked.

Clarke glared at him.

"Ultimately his shitty behavior works out well for me, because I like having you all to myself," he concluded, fixing her with a panty-dropping grin.

"Illegal maneuver!" Clarke protested just before shoving him into a tree and attacking his face with her lips.

Bellamy instinctively placed his hands under her ass to bring her closer, and she jumped, wrapping her legs around his waist. "Mmph!" he uttered in surprise, happily opening his mouth to her attack. She wiggled against him and he moaned, taking one hand off her ass to grip the back of her head, pressing their mouths more firmly together.

Once again, they both completely forgot that they were in public. Clarke felt like she was flying as the feel of Bellamy all around her completely took over her senses. The man was addictive in all the best ways. All he had to do was look at her and it ignited a spark inside her that quickly grew to inferno level, prompting her to do ridiculous things like throwing herself at him in full view of anyone that happened by. It just wasn't fair how hot he was. Now that they weren't fighting that magnetic pull, her attraction to him was overwhelming. Five luscious minutes later, their lust-bubble was broken by a familiar voice.

"That's a whole lot more of you two than I wanna see," Octavia said, voice a mix of childish petulance and amusement.

Clarke pulled away and looked over her shoulder at the girl, blushing slightly. "Sorry!" She looked at Bellamy, who was smirking back at her, not at all bothered by the awkward situation. "We got carried away again," she told him, exasperated.

Octavia rolled her eyes at them. "I'll just leave you two alone." She strolled quickly away, clearly hoping that Bellamy would be too preoccupied to comment on her absence from gun training.

"O, wait!" he called, watching as her face fell slightly as she turned around to face him, hands on hips, defiance oozing out of every pore.

"What?" she demanded, voice full of accusation. It was like she was daring him to make a big deal out of her missing training when he'd brutally tortured the Grounder not so long ago and in her view had no room to throw stones.

Bellamy sighed, using all his energy to stay calm. "Can we talk please?"

Her eyes narrowed. "About what?"

Looking at Clarke, she smiled reassuringly at him, so he pulled up his big boy pants and faced his sister, expression earnest but firm. "We really need to have a discussion, O. There are a lot of things I need to say to you, and I know you feel the same way."

Octavia stood there for a long moment, dissecting his words and his mien. She glanced at Clarke, knowing that their co-leader was probably a big reason why Bellamy was being so calm and reasonable. She'd known him forever, and she could read him just as well as he could read her. He looked at her like he had back on the Ark, before the fiasco that got their mom floated, before he'd been forced to resort to attempted murder so she wouldn't be alone on Earth. This alone proved to her that he was being sincere.

"Okay," she said finally, voice shaky with the deluge of emotions she'd been repressing.

Clarke spoke up. "If it's OK, I told Bellamy you guys can use the med-bay. It's empty, relatively soundproof, and I can make sure no one bothers you until you're ready."

Octavia smiled tightly at her, expression chilly ever since Clarke's part in Lincoln's torture. "Thank you."

Feeling awkward and out of place, Clarke hurried toward the med-bay while the Blake siblings followed silently behind her. She did a quick walk-through to make sure it was empty. "It's all clear," she assured them. "I'll be outside." She smiled encouragingly at Bellamy and pecked him on the lips on her way out.

Bellamy stood, focusing on the tingling feel of Clarke's lips against his to help him calm his nerves. This was his sister, the one person that knew him best, but in some ways that made it harder. Octavia turned to look at him, expression blank, clearly waiting for him to make the first move.

"Well, first I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for what I said the last time we argued," he started. "When I said my life ended the day you were born." He cringed remembering. "I didn't mean it; I was just so angry."

"You were being honest," Octavia said, bitterly. "I could tell. That's how you actually feel."

Bellamy sighed. "It was taken completely out of context though." He paused, trying to work out how to explain. "I was only 6 when mom got pregnant, and I was the only one there to help her when she gave birth. You were such a beautiful baby; the moment I saw you I knew I loved you and that it didn't matter how you got here. Mom drilled it into my head to protect you above all else. I didn't mind though; I loved being your big brother. So it's true that my life ended the day you were born, because a new one began that had you in it. I admit that it was very hard and stressful keeping you secret but to me it was always worth it. I mostly worried about you, and what kind of life you would have being stuck in our apartment all the time. That's why I tried to arrange for you to go out that day. I wanted you to see our world, and be a normal girl for once. I'm so sorry that I fucked it all up!" His vision blurred with unshed tears.

Octavia stared at him, shocked. She'd never really thought about what it would be like for Bellamy. She only focused on how trapped she felt and how angry she was that he got her sent to jail and their mom floated. But really, when she thought about it, that wasn't Bellamy's fault. It was their mom's, for choosing to have her, and for putting all that weight on a young child. She tried to imagine being 6 years old and being told that another whole life was depending on you for sustenance and protection. She'd forgotten in her anger and betrayal how much Bellamy had always made her feel safe and cared for. How he'd taken on demeaning jobs to bring in money that he never got to use. How often he told Octavia he wasn't hungry so she'd take his rations. And he never acted upset about it. Instead, he'd tell her long and involved stories each day about everything he'd seen and bring her little presents that he made and traded for.

"I wasn't the only one that was trapped," she said finally. "You might've been able to leave the apartment, but your whole life revolved around me." Her eyes grew teary. "How can you not hate me for that?"

Bellamy stepped forward and pulled her into a hug. "I could never hate you, O. It's true that sometimes I resented Mom for putting us in that position. But I always knew that you had it worse than I did, and I was willing to do anything to keep you safe and happy. And not just because Mom told me to, but because to me you were always a miracle. A _sister_…."

Octavia pulled back to look him in the eyes. "And you _did _do everything. You risked your career as a guard in order to give me one perfect night. And then you agreed to kill the Chancellor when you found out I was being sent to Earth. I know you, Bellamy. You aren't this person you've had to become to keep us alive."

"I failed you both!" Bellamy said, voice harsh with self-recrimination. "I fucked up and Mom got floated and you got sent to jail and then I was alone. All I could do was picture your face, trading one prison for another. After that, everything changed. I changed. When Shumway came to me with an offer, I did what I felt had to. But that's not on you, Octavia. That's on me. I did it for me just as much as I did it for you. We're all we have left, O, and I don't want to be in _any_ world without you."

"Bell," she said softly, overwhelmed by his confession. "What happened isn't your fault. The reason I went to jail and the reason Mom was floated is all down to her, and her decisions. She made the choice when she decided to keep me that she was willing to risk us both getting floated." She paused. "I know I blamed you, but that's because you were the only person left to take out my anger on. Blaming you for a silly mistake was easier than dealing with all of my anger and resentment toward Mom."

"I'm sorry I've been so hard on you since we got here," Bellamy said. "It's just, after that night, I'm petrified of screwing up again and losing you. I feel like I have to control everything in order to keep you safe."

Octavia's eyes widened in realization. "That's why you took over the group when we landed. You being in charge puts me in protected status as your sister."

Bellamy sighed, expression self-deprecating. "Yeah, I really screwed up with the wristband thing. I was terrified that Kane would have me killed and defeat the whole purpose of coming to Earth. I was hoping we could get away from the Ark completely and form our own little civilization. I didn't know about all the other shit going on that Clarke was dealing with or I wouldn't have made everyone do it. I was just pissed at the Council for how they treated all of us, and I wanted to give us a chance to disappear and not be monitored or controlled by them anymore." His snorted. "Should've started listening to Clarke way back then."

Octavia smiled. "So how did that happen, anyway?" she asked curiously. "I heard a lot of crazy rumors about you conking Clarke over the head and dragging her to your tent, but I missed all the drama."

Bellamy's return smile was immediate and bright. Pulling on long years of practice, he spun a tale of the happenings by the fire and the resultant chaos. Octavia laughed, especially at the part where Clarke offered to show Raven what it was like to be with someone that had actual balls.

"I'm not surprised," she said finally. "We could all see it coming. I think I just figured it'd take longer before you both owned up to it."

"We can actually thank Finn for that," he replied with his trademark smirk. "His public douchery provided the perfect catalyst."

"You look really happy, Bell," Octavia said softly. "Happier than I've ever seen you."

He met her eyes, gratefully. "Thank you, O. Now, how about we talk about your Grounder?"

"Lincoln," Octavia interjected firmly.

Bellamy smiled grimly. "So he _does_ speak English. Lincoln, then." He paused, trying to gather his thoughts. "The truth is, I hate the fact that I chose to torture him, but I would do it again if I felt it was necessary. I've changed. We've all changed through our trials on the Ark and our trials since coming to Earth. We're making this up as we go along, and all we can do is respond to what's in front of us. I hate that I'm the kind of person that can do something so awful. I realize that I was wrong about this particular Grounder, about _Lincoln_, but it's still the truth that the rest of them have been killing us off since we got here. I don't necessarily blame them for that, because we did inadvertently land in their territory. But facts and ideals don't change that our numbers are dwindling and we need to make hard choices to keep our people safe. I saw Lincoln as an opportunity to get more information, and after they callously used Jasper as bait, and he stabbed Finn, I felt it was justified."

"Justified or not, we still have a choice about what kind of people we want to be," Octavia replied. "I don't want to be like the Council; committing heinous acts in the name of the greater good."

"I agree," Bellamy said. "You're 100% right. The problem is that we are so outclassed here. The Grounders have survived the nuclear apocalypse. They have a whole organized society and have claimed this land as their own. They know everything about it. We know nothing. Hell, we didn't even know there was anyone alive down here. The Grounders have chosen to see our landing here as an act of war on their people. I'd feel the same way. So they've been observing us and playing with us to get a feel for our mettle. Lincoln is one of those that I'm sure was sent to watch us. His book is full of drawings of us and our weapons and supplies."

Octavia nodded reluctantly. "You're right. He told me he was sent to observe us."

"What happened that day?" Bellamy asked. "I was too angry and terrified to listen then."

She sighed. "After you told me about Jaha, I stormed off. I tripped and fell down a hill. I passed out and when I woke up, Lincoln was there. He took me to his cave and then he sealed the wound on my leg so I wouldn't lose any more blood. When he left me alone again, I looked around and found a small opening in the cave and crawled out. I was heading back to camp when I saw Roma killed in that Grounder trap. Lincoln must have followed me, because when I tried to go to Roma he picked me up and carried me back to his cave and treated my wounds again. He told me later that there were other traps nearby and he didn't want me to get caught in one." She paused. "He's also the one that blew the foghorn to draw the other Grounders away from you guys."

"Can you ask Lincoln if he's willing to meet with me?" Bellamy asked.

"Why?" Octavia was wary.

He met her eyes directly. "I'd like to apologize. It won't make up for what I did but he deserves to hear it anyway."

Octavia smiled at him, the first true smile he'd gotten from her since they landed and he let her take the first steps of their people back on Earth. "I'll ask him."

"I need you to promise me that you won't make the trip to his cave by yourself anymore." Bellamy said firmly. "This isn't me being overprotective; _none_ of us should be out there alone."

"I can take two people with me and then send them back to camp once I'm safe with Lincoln. I know he'd be happy to escort me back but how do we make sure he isn't attacked the minute they see him?" she asked.

"I'll let everyone know to keep an eye on him but not to engage unless he does first." He paused. "I might be able to trust that he cares about your safety, but that doesn't mean I can trust him in general. His loyalty at the end of the day is to his people, just as mine is to our people. Having feelings for you won't necessarily stop him from doing his job."

Octavia's first impulse was to protest and defend Lincoln's honor. It was Bellamy's calm and even tone that kept her in check long enough to really think it through. It was clear that Bellamy wasn't the unfeeling monster she thought he'd become. He'd definitely made mistakes that he freely admitted to and was willing to do questionable things to keep them all safe. She realized that his hard, uncompromising persona was one that he'd adopted in his efforts to wrangle the juvenile delinquents they'd come to Earth with. She'd thought the mask was real and that Bellamy had really changed this drastically in the time they'd spent apart. They were both understandably different now, but she was relieved to find that _her_ Bellamy was still there underneath. He might've taken charge to keep her safe, but after all they'd been through since arriving, he felt personally responsible for each and every member of the 100.

The problem was that up until today he still saw Octavia as a young girl that he needed to protect. So instead of sharing his burdens with her, he'd kept them all inside so the only thing Octavia had to judge him on was his outward behavior. She had a feeling Clarke was the only one he trusted enough to let in and that was hard won. She made a mental note to thank Clarke and maybe ease off on the freeze-out she'd been subjecting her to. Now that she knew that Bellamy was still Bellamy, she wouldn't be so harsh and automatically assume the worst. In this particular scenario, she knew that Bellamy was giving her an objective opinion on Lincoln. He even seemed to understand where Lincoln was coming from and not be upset that Lincoln might still be spying on them.

"You're right," she admitted finally. "He might still be spying on us, but he doesn't try to get information from me when we're together. In fact, he's in trouble with his people because he's been protecting me, and inadvertently, all of us. He's been training me to fight." She sighed. "I'm falling in love with him, Bell."

Bellamy had to rein in his instinctive response to lock her in the bunker and castrate Lincoln for even thinking of defiling his little sister. Octavia saw his face and chuckled. He pictures Clarke smiling at him and takes a few deep breaths. "It's even more important that I talk to him then, if he's going to be around for a while," he said finally. He couldn't really bring himself to say anything beyond that and still keep it neutral, but O read him like a book and hugged him to show she appreciated his restraint. She pulled back a little to see his face.

"I want you to talk to me about things, Bell," Octavia said. "I promise not to be so judgmental if you promise to come to me when you need to talk. It's like you said, we're a miracle and I don't want to lose what we have."

"Agreed," Bellamy said, tightening his arms around her. "It's the Blake siblings against the world."

Octavia chuckled at the old catch phrase he used to use when Octavia was feeling down. "Now we've found a whole _new_ world to conquer."

"Do you think Lincoln is still in his cave?" Bellamy asked. "I'd like to get this conversation over with before something else catastrophic happens."

"I think so," she replied. "We can go together so I can explain that you want to talk and he doesn't think you're coming to attack him."

Bellamy nodded. "Ok." Grinning to himself he called out, "MOOOOOOOOOO!"

The door burst open and Clarke leapt in, scalpels blazing as promised. When she saw Bellamy and Octavia standing next to each other with nearly identical smirks on their faces, she scowled. "Did you ever hear the story about the boy who cried moo?" she asked rhetorically. She leaned in and smacked Bellamy upside the head.

"What was that for?" he whined.

"Oh, I'm positive you'll do something to deserve it," she said with a smug smile, "I'm just getting in a preemptive strike."

Octavia laughed at them. "I didn't think you two could get any more ridiculous, but I was clearly wrong. This cheery, playful thing is just creepy."

Clarke frowned. "People keep saying that!"

Bellamy smiled at her. "O and I are heading out to see Lincoln," he said.

"Need backup?" she asked.

"Not this time," he assured her. "It's personal stuff. We shouldn't be gone more than an hour."

She smiled and pecked him on the lips. "Okay, good luck with that." She could tell the conversation had gone well based on how relaxed the two of them looked. Bellamy talking to Lincoln about something personal was an interesting development. She looked up at the sky as they exited the med-bay, gauging the sun's current position. "I'll hold down the fort."


End file.
